Kinzville
by jennyxserenity
Summary: Jenny is upset about having to move from her wonderful town of Silverton to crappy Kinzville. She tries to find the awfulness of Kinzville but can only find the beauty. So Jenny's new. She's funny, fabulous, popular and confident. Everyone loves her, except Mira, a jealous mean girl. But Jenny can handle it. Jenny can handle anything. K for meangirliness and a bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is going to be so fun!" said Madi, my bff as we pulled out of our driveway. Madi was a cute black cat with a white face and belly.

"Yeah..." I said watching our beautiful white house go by.

"Oh moving isn't so bad. Plus, _I'm _coming with youuuu!" Madi said. Madi was moving with my parents and I. Her parents were divorced and her mom lived two hours away from Silveton, where I live(er, used to), and she had a bad relationship with her dad. So it was decided, she'd come with us.

"I know, but..." I trailed off. I wasn't usually like this, I was usually cheerful and cool. Not scared and dramatic.

"It'll be awesome. Trust me. We'll make two or three new bffs and we'll rule the school. We'll be the coolest girls around."

"I know,"

"Well, stop being sad, Jenny."

Madi continued to cheer me up the whole way to Kinzville. We were moving. I hated it. I wanted to stay in Silverton with my friends and stay at my house and go to my school. I had pretty much had a close-to-perfect life, and now I had to completely ditch it for stupid Kinzville. Silverton was better, I just knew. _Plus, _our baseball team played Kinzville once, and we kicked their sorry butt! So, their baseball team sucks. I guessed I'd figure out how else the town was lame compared to Silverton.

Four hours later, we pulled into our new driveway. I got out of the car and decided it was a nice house. It was three stories (not including attic and basement) and was white with a large, green yard and build-in outdoor pool. I grabbed two of my suitcases and pulled them up to the door, and entered. I loved foyer. That didn't mean the rest wasn't crappy, though. I was sure it would be. It had a ceiling that stretched all the way up the the ceiling of the third floor. I took my suitcases to the staircase and dragged them up. I wanted my room to be on the third floor, so I had a long way to go. Once I finally made it up, I chose the biggest room on the floor as my bedroom. It also had an attached bathroom(which I already had at my old house) and nice sized walk-in closet, so that was a plus. I dropped my suitcases and sat down on the wood floors. They felt nice. I decided it was a good house. But I still liked Silverton ten times more. _'Ugh, great way to ruin the summer, Mom and Dad. Move right in the middle of it!' _I pulled a new outfit out of my suitcase to change into. White, high-waisted shorts, a loose, red tank top (tucked in), and gladiator sandles. I exited my room and called down to the family (Mom, Dad, and Madi, that is) that the room with my suitcases in it was mine.

"Madi?" I said popping my head into the room I heard her in.

"Hi," she said.

"Let's go ask dad if we can go into town."

"Ok!" Madi replied and skipped down the stairs to find Dad.

"Daddy?'" I asked for him after finding him in the kitchen.

"Yes?" he replied, not looking away from the table that he and Mom were pulling into the kitchen.

"Can we go into town?"

"Umm, sure." he said with a huff after setting down the square table.

"Thanks!" Madi and I said in unison and skipped out.

We pulled our bikes out of the moving truck and began peddling down the street. We soon left the neighborhood and entered the city.

"Ooh look! An ice cream shop! Let's go!" Madi said and slowed down her bike.

"Ok," I agreed. We parked our bikes against the building and walked in.

It was a cute cafe with several tables and a counter you could eat at. We ordered two vanilla ice cream cones and took a seat at the counter.

"Check out the newbies," I heard someone say.

"Yeah, those sams are totally fake," someone else said and pointed at Madi's sams, a pair of very real, very expensive shoes.

"Just ignore them," I whispered. "We know they're real, so who cares what they think."

"And why is she wearing that hideous tank top? I mean, that red looks sooooo bad on her." the same girl whispered.

I spun around on my seat and glared at them. "You got a problem?" I said from across the room.

"Um, yeah," said a pure white samoyed. "Your the problem."

"Well, some problems you have to deal with." I said and turned around again in my seat, facing the counter. The samoyed finally shut up.

_Buzz_z

I took my wPhone out of my pocket and opened the text message.

_G: How's Kinzville? :(_

It was from Gretchen. I texted back.

_Me: Great except a snot who called my top hideous and Madi's sams fake. :(_

I looked at the girls out of the corner of my eye. They were glaring. Ruling the school wouldn't be easy with them.

"Madi, let's go shop." I said pulling her arm.

"Ok!" she replied. Madi never turned down a shopping trip.

"Yeah, you do that. We can all tell you could use a new outfit." that snotty samoyed said again with fake sympathy.

"I almost feel bad for her, Madi!" I mumbled to Madi just loud enough for Snottia to hear as we pushed open the door and exited. Snottia was her new nickname. She'd earned it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Sorry, this chapter is kinda long. Enjoi! :3**

Chapter 2

"_It's been a week now since we moved to Kinzville. I've taking a liking to it. The people here are pretty friendly(except Snottia, that is). I even made new friend. Here name is Serenity, and she's a silversoft cat." _I wrote. I was making an entry in my diary. _"Today, me and Madi are going to go to the park. Aparently everyone hangs out there, so we are hoping to make some new friends. Actually, I am going to call Serenity and ask if she can introduce us to her friends. :)_

I closed my diary for now. I grabbed my wPhone from my nightstand(my room was set up and we were all settled in) and dialed 865-3507.

…

…

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Serenity. It's Jenny."

"_Heyy!_"

"Heyy! Today could you introduce me and Madi to some of your friends? We don't really no anyone and we don't really know anyone and we desperately need to socialize."

"_Sure! Meet me at the park at evelen?"_

"Ok, see you then!"

"_'Kay, byyyyye!_"

I hung up the phone and ran to my bathroom. It was 10:28am, so I had, like, twenty minutes to get ready. I was in my white robe and my blonde fur was still wet from my shower, so I grabbed my fur blowdryer and blasted it on high. Once my fur was silky and dry, I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of denim shorts, a lacey, cream cami, and red flats. I fastened a red bow in front of my left ear and brushed my teeth quickly. The time was now 10:43am. I know, I know, seems like a long time, but fablulousness doesn't just happen. I scurried down a flight of stairs and burst through Madi's door, who abruptedly jerked up from a peaceful sleep.

"Sorry,"

"Better be!"

"Serenity want's us to meet her at the park at eleven. Hurry!"

Madi looked at the clock. "That's in ten minutes! Why didn't you come earlier?!" Madi jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and grabbed a blue sundress(which looked fantastic on her) and sandels.

"Fabulousness doesn't just happen, 'kay?" I said with sass and a paw on my hip.

"Whatever. Go away while I change!" she shooed me out.

"Well hurry!"

Madi was out in three minutes, fully dress and fur combed.

"Madi, you didn't brush your teeth."

Madi disappeared again and hurridly brushed away. She was back with a white flower fastened on her left ear. We had similer taste.

We rushed down the stairs and to the door. "Daddy, we're leaving! We're going to the park! Be back later, byyyyye!" I spoke fast and we rushed out the door, down the steps, onto our bikes, and into town.

Once we arrived at the park, it was exactly 11:00am. We found a tree with a brand low enough to climb on and sit in. It wasnn't pretty getting up, but if a boy walked by, we'd look good sitting on a branch, wind in our fur, laughing. Cats do look good in trees. After a few minutes, I spied Serenity walking towards us.

"Heyy!" I said trying _so_ hard to keep my balance of the branch.

"Heyy!" Serenity replied. "My friends are right over there. Come meet them!"

Madi and I hopped off the branch and walked over to a picnic table at/on which a bunch of Webkinz were sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Jenny and Madi. They just moved to Kinzville about a week ago!" she has cheerfully.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Heyyy!" everyone greeted.

"So, Jenny and Madi, this is Faith, Tylor, Reenie, Hayley, Tom and Isaiah."

"Hi," I grinned. I noticed Isaiah kind of checking me out, but that was totally fine with me because he was a blonde cat, too. A very cute one, in fact.

Everyone wanted to talk to us. They wanted to know all about us.

"How old are you?" asked Faith, a black lab.

"We're both 13." Madi answered.

"Where are you from?" Reenie, who was a cloud leopard, asked.

"Silverville," I answered.

"Oh," said Reenie. I didn't think she liked me.

"What grade are you in?" Isaiah asked.

"8th."

"Us, too!" he said. I smiled wide on the inside.

We hung out and talked for awhile, until Hayley, a brown lab, suggested we go to her place to go swimming in her pool, since it was ninety-six degrees. Everyone wanted to. I secretly wanted everyone to come to my house, but I didn't think my parents would want that.

"Sooooo should we meet at Hayley's at, like, 12:15?" I suggested.

"Yeah,"

"That sounds good,"

"Sure," everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Serenity, can you come back to our house and so you can show us the way to Hayley's?" Madi asked.

"Sure." Serenity agreed.

We biked back to my house and entered through the backdoor. We went up to my room.

"Should I wear... this one?" I held up a pink tankini.

"Mmmm..." Serenity looked at it for a second. "No, too... fucia. It's, like,... really... bright purpley pink." she went back to looking through my closet. "Ooh, this is cute!"

"Thanks. What about this one?" I held up a red bandau bikini.

"Maybe... the color looks great on you!" she encouraged.

"How about... this one?" I held up a white strapless bikini.

"Yes! It's so cute!" Serenity cheered.

"Yay! Now shoo, so I can change!" I shooed Serenity out of the closet and shut the door. I quickly chaged into the white bikini and opened the door again. "Does this look good on me?"

"Totally."

"You try on this one," I tossed her a silvery-blue mid-kini. "Let me know when it's ok to come out, I am going to put something on over this.

"Ooh, cute." Serenity awed. I closed the door of the closet and pulled on my shorts from earlier and a loose red tank top. I don't care _what_ Snottia said. Red looks good on me. I looked in the mirror and admired the ed against my blonde fur. I posed and grinned, pretending to be a model.

"'Kay, you can come out." Serenity called.

I opened the door to see a gorgeous silversoft cat in a totally flattering mid-kini looking as shy as cool as ever.

"You look awesome!"

"So do you!"

"Awwe. Lets go check on Madi, I don't want her to feel left out." I suggested.

"'Kay!"

Serenity put on her shorts, and we skipped down a flight of stairs and knocked on Madi's door.

"Hi guys. Wow! Serenity that swimsuit looks great on you!" she immediately complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Anyway, we were just coming to check on you, see if you want any help finding something to wear." I said.

"Actually, yeah. I can't decide between this solid blue bikini or this lavender one-piece." she held up two suits.

"Well, Faith is a black lab, so she'll probably wear something blue to compliment her dark features. Wear the purple. The color looks good with on you." Serenity said.

"Thanks! I'll be right back..." Madi went into her closet and closed the door.

"That is going to look so good on her." I said.

"Yeah, I know... I noticed Isaiah looking at you."

"Me too. He's. So. Cute!"

"I know! Don't worry, wouldn't go out with him. I have known him for a few years. That'd be weird." Serenity held both paws in front of her.

"Yeah. Do you think he'd want to go out with me?"

"Yes! And you would be the cutest couple _ever_! Cuter than Mira and Bryon"

"Who?"

"Oh you don't know them yet? Mira is really popular and Bryon is her boyfriend. He plays on the baseball team. He is pretty much only popular because he's dating her."

"Wait... is Mira a white samoyed?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! That snot! She saw me at that cute icecream place a few days ago and totally bashed my top and Madi's sams."

"She did? What'd she say?"

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Serenity and I said in unison.

"Does it look ok?" Madi stood before us in the lavender one piece.

"Oh! Actually it's not as fantastic as I thought. Here." I got up and went into the closet and looked through her swimsuits. I tossed her a dark green bikini. "This one for sure!"

"Ok!" she went back into the closet to put it on.

"Anyway. So we were just sitting there eating icecream and hear this little 'Check out the newbies,' and I just ignored it at first. But then someone else said 'Yeah, and those sams and totally fake.'"

"_GASP_"

"And then I said 'We know they're real, so who cares what they think' and then, OMG, AND THEN,"

"What'd she say! What'd she say!"

"She's like, 'And why's she wearing that hideous top? I mean, look at it. That red looks soooooo bad on her!'"

"And what'd you say?"

"I tured around and was like 'You got a problem?' and she was like 'Um, yeah. Your the problem.' and I was like 'Well, some problems you have to deal with,'."

"Woohoo! Way to win, Jenny!" Serenity high-foured me.

"Does this one look better?" Madi came out looking _A-MAZ-ING_ in the swimsuit.

"Uh, YA! It's so cute! You look great!"

"Thanks! I'm gonna go put my shorts on." she walked over to her closet. "Hey what time is it?"

I looked at my wPhone. "12:05. _12:05? _Omg, we gotta go!"

"No, no, it's ok! I forgot to tell you, Hayley actually lives in this neighborhood. I didn't know before. Sorry."

"Oh. That's ok."

In five minutes, we had a bag put together for everyone, including only a towel and space for our clothes later. We exited from the backdoor in sunglasses and walked down the sidewalk a few houses till we came to, yet another, white house with a green yard and a built in outdoor pool. We knocked on the door, which was swung open by Hayley who was laughing with Tom(who was a brown lab, too) and holding a glass bottle of root beer.

"Oh hey! Come on in!" Hayley said moving our of the way.

"Thanks!" Madi said.

"Nice place," I complimented.

We walked through the foyer into the kitchen in which there was a cooler of ice a glass bottles on the island.

"Want a beer?"

"Say what?" I asked with sass and a paw on my hip.

Hayley laughed. "It's root beer, it's appropriate."

"Oh. Sure!" I grabbed three root beers and handed two to Madi and Serenity. "Thank you.

"No problem!" Hayley said. She was obviously very laid-back.

We walked through the kitchen and out the back door where there was a built in pool, just like mine. I slid off my shorts and top and carefully and slowly slid into the pool. Shivering, I waded about the water, which was difficult because Faith, Tyler, Isaiah, and Reenie were in the pool laughing and splashing around. I climbed onto an innertube and sipped my root beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I got home from the park, I skipped up to my room, collapsed onto my bed, and opened my white laptop. I went to MyPage. '_Ooh, new comments'_ I thought. I scrolled through the names, listing them off, one by one.

"Serenity, Faith, Hayley, Reenie, Isaiah, _Isaiah_?" I read aloud. "_Hey, we should hang out sometime!_" was what he wrote.

I replied to his comment: "Just let me know when you want to hang out!" _'Ew! No!' _I thought. I erased the message and started typing again. "Just let me know when." I typed. Pleased, I pressed enter.

Just then, Madi popped into my room.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Hiii!" she greeted back and hopped on my bed with me. "Special comment?"

"Mhm," I said. Madi stared at the screen for a minute.

"Ooh." she said.

"I know, exciting right?"

"Yeah, good for you!"

"Ugh, look, Reenie's having a birthday bash and we're invited." I sighed.

"So? That's great."

"I know. We can't go." I said sadly.

"What! Why?"

"Mom and Dad want us to get jobs."

"Oh. Well that really ruined my day." Madi pouted.

"Oh well. The party is in a half hour and we haven't been to the Employment office and the party is over at ten. We wouldn't have time after."

"Oh, your right." Madi looked at the clock. "We better go now."

"Yep." I said and hopped off my bed.

I went to my closet to grab a light jacket. It was almost the end of August. School would start soon. I chose a navy blazer which contrasted with my preppy, tan skirt and white blouse. I buttoned up the blazer, just to look professional. Madi wore a blazer, also. Together, we walked into town.

Soon we arrived at the Employment Office.

"Hi, welcome to the Employment Office. I'm Tabby Von Meow. Please pick the job you'd like to do today." said a squeaky-voiced cat. She looked busy. Busy playing games! Her left paw was on the spacebar and her right was on the arrow keys. I was onto her.

"I would like to do the... shoe store clerk job." I selected.

"I'll do the same." Madi agreed.

"Alright, go on over the the shoe department just down the street and give them... this." Tabby signed a slip of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem! Have Ms. Persphone sign it when you are done and bring it back to me." Tabby went back to playing her game.

"Ok," I said and Madi and I walked out.

We exited the building and walked down the street just a few buildings until we found the shoe department. We entered only to see several girls our age already there. Great chance to make some new friends, though. I searched for someone who looked like a Ms. Persphone. I finally spied a tall, slender, pink poodle.

"That much be her!" I pointed at the poodle.

We walked up to her. Yep. Her name tag said "**Hello my name is** Ms. Persphone" Her name was written in beautiful, cursive writing.

"Hello, Ms Persphone?"

She turned around. "Oh, hi there. Are you here for the shoe clerk job?"

"Yes." Madi and I said in unison. I handed her the slip of paper.

"Alright, I'll hold onto this until your done. Why don't you go help those costumers over there?" she suggested and pointed to a group of three samoyeds.

I gulped. "Ok." I was determined to keep my cool. I walked up to them. Madi was still talking to Ms. Persphone. _'Great! No backup! Hurry up Madi, what if she throws me an insult?'_

"Hi, can I help you find anything?" I asked. Snottia looked up in disgust, as if I were mustard on icecream. She didn't answer. Only gave me the ugliest look, like, ever.

I looked around and saw a pair of strappy, white pumps.

"Here, try on these. They would go with your outfit nicely." I said. She was wearing denim shorts and a red and white striped tube top.

Snottia glared at me for a second and held out her paw. I handed them to her. She tried them on. "This actually isn't hideous. Wow, I didn't that was possible for you." she laughed.

I let it go, not wanting a fight.

"I'll get these. Got any other smart moves, clerk?"

"My name is Jenny."

"Whatever. Help me find more shoes." Snottia said. She browsed through the shoes.

"How about these?" I held up some sandle wedges. Snottia nodded.

"What size are those?" she said not even looking up.

"7." I answered.

"I want them. By the way, I'm Mira."

"'Kay. I'm just gonna go put these at the counter for you." I ran back to the counter and put them in a shopping bag and labeled it '_Mira_'. I walked back up to her.

"We're ready to purchase." she said.

I went and told Ms. Persphone, because I didn't know how to work the cash register. She smiled and told me she would take care of it and that I could observe. I watched as she punched in numbers and put kinzcash in the register. I noticed the price was way up to 274 kinzcash.

After Mira and her girls left, Ms. Persphone turned to me. "Wow, great sale! What's your name again?"

"Jenny,"

"Great sale, Jenny! I am willing to offer you a part-time job here in the shoe department."

"Wow! I'd love to work here!"

"Great! You start next week. I will message you on MyPage for details."

"Thanks so much!" I exclaimed.

"Your welcome!" she said as she strutted off.

I spied Madi putting a pair of shoes in a box that someone had left out. I ran up to her.

"Madi I just got a part-time job!" I said jumping up and down.

"Good for you! All I get to do is put shoes away."

"Aww. Well that's ok! We still get paid!"

Ms. Persphone was back again with my signed slip of paper.

"Here you are! Tell Tabby I said to give you an advance in kinzcash."

"Thanks!" we said, and left the she department.

We walked down a few buildings until we came to the Employment Office again.

"Hi, Ms. Meow. Here is the slip of paper, signed by Ms. Persphone." Madi said and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said and put the piece of paper in a folder.

"Oh, and she said to give us an advance in kinzcash." I said.

"Alright. I'll give you a 20% advance." she said and handed us each a hundred kinzcash.

"Wow!" I said.

We left and building and walked back to our house. I went up to my room and logged into MyPage. I read aloud the bff updates. "Serenity is with Faith, Hayley, Tom, Tyler, and Isaiah." I sighed. I looked at a picture that someone had taken of all six of them, laughing and smiling and having a great time. Serenity looked fabulous in a black tankini top and pink shorts.

"_Lookin' good!" _I commented. I noticed a minute later that Serenity came online. She must have had her wPhone with her and gotten a notification.

"_Wish u were here! 3:"_ she commented back.

It was 8pm, there was only two hours of the party left. I thought maybe I should have a party. An End Of Summer party. _"Yeah! That's a great idea!" _I thought. I skipped down the stairs and into the living room where Mom and Dad were talking.

"Yes?" said Mom.

"Well... school starts next week... and.. I..."

"You what?"

"Can I have an End Of Summer party this weekend?"

"Well..." Dad started.

After, like, an hour of begging and talking about all the positives, they finally said yes.

"MADIIIIIII!" I said while running (and tripping) up the stairs. I flew through the door.

"Yeah?" she looked up from her laptop.

"We get to have an end of summer party this Saturday!"

"OMG!" screamed Madi. We jumped up and down singing 'yay yay yay yay!'.

"We have to plan!" I exclaimed.

"We must!"

"We must call Serenity!"

"We must!" Madi agreed.

I grabbed my wPhone out of my pocket and dialed her number.

…

…

"_Heyyy!_"

"Come over now!" I said into the phone.

"_On my way!_" Serenity said and hung up.

In five minutes, Serenity burst through the door. "What happened!"

"We're having a party this Saturday!" I exclaimed.

"And we have to plan!" Madi exclaimed.

"We must!" we exclaimed in unison.

"Your right!" Serenity jumped onto the bed with us. "What's the theme?"

"End Of Summer,"

"Good one. Madi, could you hand me that notebook over there? Thanks." Serenity opened the notebook to an empty page. "Food?"

"How about chicken and pineapple kabobs?" I suggested.

"Sounds great!"

"Let's just not invite Ivan..." Madi said. Ivan was a chicken whom we had met at the park awhile back.

"Good idea."

"Any other food ideas? We don't want just one option."

"How about we get a variety of sodas?" Madi suggested.

"Great!" Serenity scribbled in the notebook. "Fruit salad, too."

"Lets talk about party games, now. We'll come up with food later. Oh, but put down cream puffs."

"For games, how about Just Dance? The brand new one? We could set it up in the living room." I said.

"Perfect!" Serenity said and scribbled some more. "What about music? We need to come up with a playlist."

Madi and I looked at each other and burst into song. "Whoooooaaaaa! I just wanna feeeeel this moment! Woooooaaaaah! I just wanna feeeeel this moment! Do do do do do do do do do dododo do do do do do do do do do," we hummed the music and danced around on the bed.

Serenity scribbled _Feel this Moment_ by _Purrball._

"How about some Kitty Purry music? Dark horse? Roar?"

"Your gonna hear meeee roooooar! Oh oh oh ohhh. Ooooh oh oh oh ohhh. Ooooh oh oh oh ohhh. Your gonna hear meeee roooooooar!" we were singing again.

"Ooh ooh and this song: We wanna rise, we wanna touch the other side! Tonight, we wanna soar, we wanna reach right out for more! Tonight. Tonight! Toniiiiiiiight! Tonight. Tonight! Toniiiiiiiight!" I sang, Madi joining in on the "tonight"s.

"Ooh, yeah." Serenity wrote _Tonight_ by _TobyQuack_ in the notebook.

"Do you guys like Ne$ha?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, but her music can be a little bit inappropriate. I mean, we're teens, yes, but young teens." Madi said.

"Your right." Serenity said and erase Ne$ha from the notebook.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: Sorry, long chapter. Enjoi! I'll probably have a new chapter next week/ :3**

Chapter 4

_'Ugh, in Silverton the bus was never late!' _I thought. I was at the bus stop. The party was canceled, due to Mom and Dad being called out of town for work for two nights. It was Monday, first day of school.

"Look, here comes Hayley and Tom." Madi said waving to them. They waved back.

All the other Webkinz at the bus stop either stared at us or just played with their wPhones, too rude to say hello I guess.

"Hey guys," Tom said as he and his girlfriend approached.

"Hi," I said. "Is the bus usually this late?"

"Yep. You'd think the higher class neighborhood would get to school on time." Hayley said.

"What time do classes start?"

"8:30." Tom replied.

"At least we won't be late." Madi said, focusing on the positive, like always.

Madi and I chatted with Hayley and Tom for awhile, until the bus finally got here at 7:56.

I climbed onto the bus and found a seat near the front. That way I could get off this trashy bus first. Kids tossed junk and bad words around. I wished they'd just shut up. The ride couldn't end soon enough. After a ten horrible minutes on the bus, I climbed off and breathed in the fresh fall-yet-still-summer air.

"Jenny!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Serenity!"

"Did you have an awful ride here?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes."

"Me too."

Madi, Serenity, and I walked into the school together. I found my locker and opened it up to store my books. I hung up my Beara Vradly bag on the hook and stored my gym outfit on a shelf.

"Which class is first?" I asked Serenity.

"Agility."

"What?"

"I said agility." she replied. Our parents had arranged for us three to have the same class schedule.

"Umm... ok." I said. I took my gym outfit back out and headed towards the restrooms with Serenity and Madi.

As I entered the girls restroom, I overheard some girls talking. Madi and I stayed behind the corner.

"... did you see the new girls?" one girl said.

"Yeah," said another.

"What do you think?" said the first.

"I think they are cool." said another one. "I am going to get info on the one in the cute pink skirt and ask her to be my friend on MyPage."

"I think her name is Jenny." said the second.

"Jenny Who?" said the third.

"Jenny Reed." I said coming around the corner. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Oh..." said the third girl, who was a cute fawn. They were all dressed in gym clothes.

I slipped into one of the stalls and put on my blue track shorts and a Kitty Purry tshirt.

"She's so cool!" I heard the first girl(who was a calf) whisper faintly.

"Shh!" said the second, a white bunny.

I emerged from the stall, Madi out of the other one, and sat in one of two chairs (for waiting, I guess) and laced up my panther sneakers.

I left the restroom, Madi right behind me. Serenity was out in a minute and right behind us. Everyone was in gym clothes. Everyone was staring at me. I kept my cool and walked to the water fountain to fill up my water bottle.

The bell soon rang. Everyone separated and went to their designated class. I had no idea where to go so I followed Serenity. About twenty webkinz were walking towards a pair of doors and onto the track field. There was a bunch of hurdles set up.

We were all told to get in a line. I didn't realize Snottia was in my class until I was right behind her in line!

Snottia, er, Mira, turned around. "Hey, miss popular-on-your-first-day. Don't think you will be more popular than me. _I'm_ the most popular girl at this school and_ everyone_ knows it. Don't even _think_ about joining the cheer squad, fashion club, or dance club, because _I'm_ the head cheerleader and the president of my clubs and I won't let you in, so just stay out of my way!" she yelled at me.

"What's going on here?" asked the agility teacher, a old-looking timber wolf.

"Sn- Mira was-"

"Jennifer was asking me for answers to the intelligence quiz next week. Could you please tell her just to study? Because I don't want to talk to cheaters." Snottia interrupted me and made up some pathetic lie.

"Sir, that's not true. Mira was-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm gonna tell Ms. Cowaline and make sure you get a detention." he scolded and stomped off in a huff. Everyone stared. I let it go, because it was the first day of school. No one knew if there was a quiz next week. I'd totally be fine and Snottia would look like a fool!

One at a time, each student began running the track and jumped over hurdles. It soon came to be my turn, so I ran and jumped them as best I could. I was one of the least athletic kinz ever(except in dance and gymnastics. Silverton had a great program that I was lucky to be accepted in), but I could jump high. I made it through the course safely without knocking anything over. Agility was over in forty-five minutes and we were onto the next class. We hurried to the restrooms to change back into our school clothes.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Style." Serenity replied.

"Style? Where are the educational classes? Like math and history?"

"Oh. Well, science is at 10:15, so that's the next class. Then at 11:15, it's intelligence, in which math and English are taught, then at 12:30 it's lunch, 1:30 is hairstyling, or music, your choice, 2:00 is art, if you're in it, and then at 2:45, school's out."

"Wow. Hairstyling? Style? There's only three educational classes here." I said. We were almost to our next class.

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Yeah!"

We entered room 12 and took our seats.

"Hello class. I'm Ms Persephone. Some of you may know me already." our new teacher said, smiling at me. "Today, we will go over the basics of fashion. First things first, you _must_ know the difference between a sweater and a cardigan..."

Her voice trailed off as I began thinking of other things. I already knew the difference between a sweater and a cardigan. I let my mind wander.

"...Ok class! That's my lesson for you today. You may go now or stay for a minute to sign up for Kinzville's Next Top Model." Miss Persephone announced.

I got up to leave. I didn't want to sign up to be a model. I knew I'd be good at it, but it would cause so much drama with Snottia, it wasn't worth it. I saw Madi in line to sign up.

"Are you going to sign up?" asked Serenity, who I could tell wasn't, because she had her backpack on her shoulder and was turned towards the door, not the line.

"Nope."

"Signing up for KNBT?"

"Whatever that is, probably."

"Kinzville's Next Big Thing. It's a music program."

"Yep, I'm signing up for that."

"You sing?"

"And dance, but I don't play anything."

"Oh. I sing, too."

Soon enough, it was lunch hour. Serenity and I got in line for cheese pizza and chatted as we got closer and closer to our delicious pizza. We sat down at a circular table near a window. We were joined by Hayley and Tom, Faith, Tyler, Reenie and Isaiah. I knew this would become "our table".

"We have an announcement to make," said Reenie.

"Who's we?"

"You and who?" everyone was asking questions.

"Isaiah and I." she smiled up at him. "We just started dating."

My heart dropped to my stomach. _'What?'_ I thought. But I faked a smile and congratulated them, like everyone else. Serenity gave me a sympathetic look. I shook my head.

"Hi, Jenny," said a shy voice behind me. I turned around to see a red fox.

"Hi there. What's you name?" I replied.

"Marie." she said, regaining her confidence. "I just wanted to come say hi and welcome to to Kinzville Day Middle School. Er... KDM as a lot of kinz call it."

"Oh, thanks!" I greeted.

Marie smiled at me and nervously scurried off. I continued to eat my pizza.

"Um, excuse me. Jenny?" said another someone.

I turned around this time to see a grey-ish-brown owl.

"Hi. Your Jenny, right?" he said. "I'm Isaac."

"Hi, Isaac." I greeted back, a little annoyed, but I didn't let it show.

"Just wanted to welcome you to KDM!"

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Bye,"

"Byyyyye!" I waved.

"Wow, your popular!" Faith exclaimed.

"I'm just new. Everyone wants to know all about new people." I reasoned.

"Preston is new, too."

"Who?"

"Exactly!" Faith said.

"Whatever, it's ok."

I took my wPhone out of my pocket and logged into MyPage. _'Wow!'_ I thought. I had 28 new friend requests and the views on my page had gone from 106 to 283. I looked at the most viewed page – Snottia's - with 1063 views. That made my little 283 look pathetic. Oh well.

Lunch was over in half an hour and I'd had four visits from a fox, an owl, another black lab, and a leopard. It was second period and I wanted to get to music early. Serenity told me the school had a mini recording studio and sound system! I had to check it out.

After getting directions, I headed to the music studio. Mr. Kregger, my new music teacher, said I could warm up in the recording studio. I excitedly was rushing towards the studio when I accidentally crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" The kinz and I exclaimed at the same time.

I looked up to see a cat, whose fur was a couple shades darker than mine.

"I'm Jenny."

"I know," he said. "I'm Roman,"

"Hi. I'm so sorry I crashed into you."

"No, no, it's my fault, I should have been watching." Roman held out a paw to help me up.

"Are you in music?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to ask Mr. Kregger if I could warm up in there recording studio,"

"I already asked, I was on my way there. You, uh... you wanna come?"

"Sure," Roman answered, and started walking with me.

After a kind of awkward walk of silence we made it to the studio and entered.

"Here, I'll work the sound." Roman offered.

"Good, because I have no idea how to use those things." I said and walked into the little room with the mic. I put on the headphones.

"Can you hear me?" said Roman through the mic. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Roman turned on _Popular_ by _Mariana Lande._

**A/U: some of these lyrics might be wrong :/. I do not own Popular!**

"_Yeah, I was on the look-out for someone ahead. Pickin' on me like a dinner plate._

_ Ya hit during classes and in between them dug me in the door and now it's you that cleans them!_

_ Try to make me feel bad with the things you do! It ain't so funny when the joke's on you, _

_ooh, the joke's on you, got everyone laughin', got everyone clapin askin' _

_how come you look so cool! 'Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school..._

_ I said that's the only thing that I learned at school. _

_My problem, I never was a model, never was a scholar, but you were always popular! _

_You were singin' all the songs I don't know. Now your in the front row, 'cause my song is popular!_

_ Popular! I know about popular. It's not about who you are! Or your fancy car! It's only who you were. _

_Popular! I know about popular. And all that you have to do is be true to you! That's all you ever need to know__._

_ So catch up! 'Cause you've got an awful long way to go. So catch up! 'Cause you've got a awful long way to go._

_ Oooh that's all you'll ever need to know." _

I finished the song finally!

**A/U: sorry that was so long, I didn't even include all the lyrics. Too long!**

"That was great!" Roman exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was fantastic!" I whipped my head around to see _Mr. Kregger_.

"Mr Kregger? Were you there the whole time?" I asked surprised.

"No, only for the chorus. But you really have a great voice!"

"Thank you, sir!" I said.

"I need to get back to work, but you keep practicing!" Mr. Kregger said and exited.

"Your turn." I grinned at Roman.

"No, really, I..." he stuttered nervously.

I went back into the sound room.

"You don't have to sing, just, like, talk into it. I need to learn how to use the sound system, anyway."

Roman gave in and went into the recording room. "This is kind of... weird." he said after putting on the headphones.

"Keep talking," I said as I looked for the button that makes someone sound like a chipmunk.

"Ok, um, hello, hellohello... I am Roman... Von Trap."

"Are you serious?"

"No. Hey, what are you doing?!" Roman complained.

"Found the thing that makes someone sound like a chipmunk!"

"Turn it off!" squeaked a very cute-sounding Roman.

"No way!" I laughed.

"Jenny!" Roman whined.

"It's so cute, though!"

"I'm not cute! I am _not _cute! Don't call me cute!"

I only laughed.

Three hours later, I was finally at home again. I went up to my room and opened my white laptop to log into MyPage. 36 new friend requests. I accepted all of them and checked my views on my page. 321.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Friday, and Serenity and Faith were at my house, at our kitchen table, with me and Madi, trying to get homework done in a half hour.

"Ugh, I'm so bad at percents!" Serenity complained.

"Here, you just go like this..." Madi went off into a mathematical explanation. "... and that's how you do it!"

"Thanks, Madi," Serenity said and continued solving the problems, no problem.

"Woohoo! I'm done with my homework!" I exclaimed and jumped out of my chair.

"Speak for yourself," Madi said sadly.

"Yeah, you don't have to rub it in!" said Faith.

"Jealous? Yeah, your jealous." I concluded. "I'll be upstairs getting ready. Don't worry, you'll be done in no time."

Hayley was having, yet another, party tonight. I skipped up two flights of stairs and into my room, and into my bathroom. I combed my fur and whisked on some black mascara. I moved to my closet and picked out a navy blue, strapless dress and my gold gladiator sandals that I had become quite fond of over the past two months. I didn't do much for accessories, only a gold bracelet. Just as I was pulling on my shoes, Faith, Madi, and Serenity came into my room.

"You finished your homework!" I said, smiling.

"Yep! I'm just gonna change real quick..." Faith trailed off as she went into the bathroom with the outfit she had brought.

"That dress is too cute!" Madi said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Should I wear a dress?"

"We all should. Casual dresses, of course. It's not a fancy party, knowing Hayley." Serenity concluded. "I brought this cute, but casual, yellow sundress."

"What should I wear with this?" Faith asked as she got out of the bathroom looking fabulous in her red smock.

"I've got the perfect thing." I said. I got up and walked over to my dresser which was adorned with jewelry. I picked up a necklace with pearly-colored shapes molded together on a gold chain. "This'll go perfect."

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty!" Faith gawked. "Thanks soooo much!"

"Your welcome. Just don't lose it, the chain is real gold and it cost a fortune. I got it for my birthday and it's _very_ special."

"I won't let anything happen to it," Faith promised.

Everyone was ready in twenty minutes. Madi ended up wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress with a black leather jacket and black, heeled(but not too high heeled) ankle boots.

"Heyyy! Come in!" Hayley welcomed us into her home, yet again.

The party was full in swing. Kinz were everywhere dancing, talking, or eating.

Madi and Faith immediately ran off to the dance floor, Serenity and I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Ooh, fruit salad." I said and scooped a large pile onto my plate, along with a really yummy looking pasta, garlic bread, and an orange soda. A carb-loaded meal, but it was all really good food, and hard to pass up.

Serenity and I went outside and sat down at a circular table with an umbrella and began eating our delicious food.

"Hi, Jenny!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey!" I replied, turning around to see Roman, who looked too cute in his big glasses and his kind-of-in-his-face bangs.

"Cool party, huh?"

"Definitely cool." I said and took a bite out of my fruit salad.

"Who's that?" Serenity whispered in my ear.

"Roman, from music class." I whispered back.

"Oh yeah! I remember him."

"Heyyy Roman!" Serenity said and leaned waaaaaay back so he could see her. "That's a cool name. I'm Serenity, Jenny's bff!"

"Hi," he said awkwardly. Serenity grinned wide with squinted eyes. "So, uh... Jenny, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," I said getting up.

"Hey, your leaving me?" Serenity complained.

"I'll see you in a little bit,"

"Ok..." Serenity said, but smiled at me.

It was kind of awkward at first. I had never danced with a guy before, but before long I was just having fun. Faith spotted me. Her jaw dropped. I grinned at her with eyes wide open. She grinned back and gave me a thumbs up. We danced to several more songs. The night was going great.

Then, my favorite song started playing. I couldn't help but look for Madi.

"I'll be back in a little bit," I practically had to yell over the music.

I ran up to Madi after finding her with Hayley and Tom.

"Hey Madi," I said grinning.

"Heyyyy!" she said. Madi stopped and listened for awhile. A huge smile crept across her face.

"Ask for money... and get advice," we started semi-rapping in unison along with Purrball in the song. "Ask for advice... get money twice. I'm from the dirty, but that chico nice; y'all call it a moment. I call it life."

"One day when the light is glowin', I'll be in my castle golden. But until the gates are open, I just wanna feel this moment." we burst into song. "Wooooaaaaah! I just wanna feel this moment! Wooooaaaaah! I just wanna feel this moment!" we danced around to the song and attempted the rap, but epically failed.

"_Reportin' live from the tallest buildin' in Tokyo. Long ways from them hard ways filled with zoeys and oye's. Dade county always; 305 all day - now baby we can parlay, oh baby we can partay! She reads books especially about red rooms and tie-ups. I got her hooked 'cause she see me in a suit with a red tie tied up. Christian Gris nice to meet ya! But time is money, only difference is I own it - now lets stop time and enjoy this moment, darlin'._

We were soon joined by Faith, Reenie and Serenity, and soon we were all rocking out to the chorus.

Then, the door swung open and hit the wall with a bang.

"Ugh, look who crashed the party." Faith rolled her eyes.

I turned around to see no other than Snottia, er, Mira, standing in the doorway.

The music was turned off by someone and everyone turned around and looked towards the door, to see Mira standing there in a designer outfit with her girls on either side of her. She looked kind of embarrassed.

…

"Byron! What are you doing here?!_ This_ was your big weekend plans?!" she shouted angrily at her soon-to-be ex boyfriend.

Poor Byron. Everyone turned to look at him.

Hayley calmly walked towards the doorway. She stood before everyone. "Continue the party everyone," she said. The music started playing again and everyone started dancing again.

I quietly snuck towards the door and hid behind a tall plant, Serenity right behind me.

"...what are you doing here, Mira?" Hayley asked. "You weren't invited."

"Which is exactly why I had to come?" Mira shot back. "Duh, this is why we aren't friends anymore."

"Can't you just leave? You're just going to cause drama."

"Exactly. I love drama. Another reason I kicked you out of our group. You're too... sweet."

"I'd rather be sweet than sour."

"BOOM! You go, girl!" I exclaimed. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. I shrunk down further behind the plant.

"Well.. I, you're still.. I mean... I'm... I'm still better than you!" Mira stuttered, then exclaimed. "BYRON! WE'RE LEAVING! _NOW_!"

Everyone turned and looked and Mira again.

"You know what? We're done!" Bryon called from across the room. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do!"

"YOU ROCK, BYRON!" some random kinz shouted.

"Auugh!" Mira groaned loudly and stormed out of the house.

"She is so drama!" Serenity whispered.

"Who ya' spying on?"

Serenity and I gasped at the same time and whipped our heads around to see Roman crouched behind us.

"Oh, hi, Roman. Sorry I didn't come back..." I trailed off.

"No, no, I understand. All this happened." Roman said. "What a drama queen!" he flipped his hair out of his face and laughed.

We got up off the floor. Serenity and I walked back to the table we had been sitting at an hour earlier. I took a bite of the garlic bread. It was really, really, really good.

"Party's over everyone! Please leave now." I heard Hayley announce. I may or may not have grabbed the plate of garlic bread before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you at school, Jenny." Roman said as I passed him in the crowd.

"Yep, see ya'." I said. Madi, me, Serenity, and Faith walked back to my house.

"Text your parents and see if you guys can spend the night!" Madi said as we entered through the front door.

Serenity and Faith took out their phones and began texting.

"You wanna watch tv?" I asked.

"Sure!" everyone agreed.

We went into the living room and piled on the couch. I turned on the tv and surfed the channels. "Ooh! A Rockerz live concert! Look, it's Feline**(properly pronounced fuh-LEEN)** Deon, the rockerz cat!"

"She's so pretty!"

"She has an amazing voice!"

She's my idol!" everyone gawked.

"..._Palm trees! Ocean breeze! Endless summer take me please! Salty air! Sunkissed hair! Endless summer take me there!_" Feline sang her number one hit _Endless Summer_. The crowd went crazy. My friends and I sang along. "_Oooooh! And we can dance all day, just you and me with our feet in the water! Oooooh! You know I hate the cold, hate the snow, hate the chilly, gotta be where it's hotter. Gotta be where it's hotter, gotta be where I see all the Palm trees! Ocean breeze! Endless summer take me please! Salty air! Sunkissed hair! Endless summer take me there! Theeeeerrree. Take me there! Theeeeerrree. Take me there! Theeeeerrree. Take me there! Take me there! It's amazin'. Ooh, it's amazin'!..._"

"I'm totally going to sing this and record it." I said.

"I was going to do that," Serenity pouted.

"Dibs!"

"Dibs!"

We both said, but I said it first. Yay, smiley face, much.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U: Just so ya know, this one is really long. :3 Enjoi**

Chapter 6

"Bye, Mommy," I said and hugged my mom. "Bye, Daddy," I hugged my dad, too.

"We'll see you on Sunday, Pumpkin." my dad said before exiting the house.

"Don't forget - Serenity's mom is coming at 4:00 to pick you up, so be ready!"

"I won't and I will. Love you!" I said.

I watched as Mom and Dad drove away. They were going out of town for a week. It was Monday and there was no school all this week – fall break. That's kind of weird, though. Fall break? We never had fall break in Silverton. Only Christmas break and spring break. Oh well.

It was 7:34am. Madi was at Faith's, so I had the whole house to myself. It would be nice to be able to do whatever I wanted.

I got some bacon out of the fridge and placed it on the griddle. I was a pro at cooking bacon. I popped a can of biscuits in the oven and tended to the bacon.

Once I had eaten my delicious breakfast, I went into my parents' bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. They're bathtub had jets, so I was going to have a very awesome bath. I sat in the hot water for fifteen minutes before pulling myself out. I took a fur blowdryer and blasted the warm air on my face and body. After I was silky and dry again, I was ready for some fun. I skipped up to my room and put on my cutest bikini and shorts.

I had a dance party alone in the kitchen complete with confetti and the latest music. I sang at the top of my lungs to my favorite songs, but got tired of that, so I jumped onto the couch and watched the latest episode of Little White Liars, plus some re-runs.

By the time I was bored of that, it was 10:03.

I logged into MyPage and check my friend requests.

**17** new friend requests

it read. I accepted them all. Pretty much everyone in school was friends with me now, except Snottia, of course. I did, however, find a message from her. It said:

"_Ok, so, like, I know you hate me and I know you know I hate you, too, but I am looking for an assistant and you (ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this) kind of did good helping me find shoes the other day at the shoe department. Here is the sign-up form. Fill it out, print it out, and bring it to me at school. ~ Mira ~"_

I clicked the attachment.

_Here are the requirements to be my assistant:_

_NO sobstories_

_NO one under the age of 13_

_NO orange_

_NO disabilities_

_NO cheap fast food_

_NO smart remarks about anything dealing with me_

_NO complaining about anything I tell you to do_

_NO asking for anything from me_

_I will pay you twenty kinzcash a week. You MUST:_

_Wear clothes that **coordinate**_

_Give me compliments_

_Carry kinzcash in case I want something to drink_

_And get it straight ~ This is not a friendship!_

_Fill in the blanks here._

_My name is _. I am _ years old. I can carry _ kinzcash at all times. _

_I agree and would like to apply to be your assistant._

_Sincerely_

She obviously didn't care a bit about her new assistant besides their name, age, and how much kinzcash the can spend on her. I would not be applying.

I noticed the time was already 11:35. I closed my white laptop and got dressed in a pair of denim shorts with floral (but not grandma floral) patterned tights, Madi's cable-knit cream sweater, brown, lace-up, combat boots, and a brown fedora. I whisked on some brown mascara, brushed my teeth and grabbed my notebook. I walked outside and hopped on my bike, placing my notebook in the basket. I was about to start peddling before I felt my wPhone buzz in my pocket. I looked at the MyPage notification.

**1** new message.

_Isaiah: hi_

_I typed back._

_Jenny: hi_

_Isaiah: whacha doin'?_

_Jenny: about to go to the park_

_Isaiah: O cool, im there with reenie_

_Jenny: thats nice_

_Isaiah: yeah u should hang out with us_

_Jenny: no thanks, i've got my notebook to keep me busy :3_

_Isaiah: aw_

_Jenny: I dont wanna intrude or anything_

_Isaiah: nah, u wouldnt be intruding_

_Jenny: well it'd be awkward for me_

_Isaiah: o ok_

_Jenny: yepp..._

_Isaiah: ok, well see u at the park_

_Jenny: mhm_

I put my wPhone in the basket and started peddling. I tried to peddle slowly, not wanting to get there soon, judging that my ex-crush and his girlfriend would be there. Ugh. I stopped at the Reindeer Coffee shop that was on the way and got a hot apple cider. It was 40 degrees outside. It was a really nice day to go to the park. Leaves were falling, sun was shining, and there was a chilly breeze blowing. I got to the park sooner than later and glanced around, trying not to notice Reenie and Isaiah. I climbed onto the same tree Madi and I climbed onto the first time we had come here, the one with the low branch. I leaned against the tree trunk and stretched my legs out on the branch. There was a cozy little spot of twigs that I managed to set my cider in without it falling. This would be my 'usual spot'. I opened my white notebook with my name written in fancy, black letters. I liked black and white. Very classy. I skipped to a blank page and started drawing Serenity. I drew her laughing on a park bench, then I drew me sitting next to her, also laughing, then I added Madi sitting next to me, then the rest of the crew standing around the bench. I began adding another. I drew his big, black glasses and bangs kind-of in his face.

"Who's that?" asked someone behind me. I turned around to see Reenie and Isaiah on either side of the tree trunk.

"Oh, um... a friend." I said and closed my notebook.

"Your really good! I bet the teacher always pays attention to you in art." Reenie complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm not in art."

Reenie snatched my notebook right out of my paws and began flipping through it.

"Who's this?" she said looking at a picture of a giraffe and a black horse.

"Friends from Silverton," I replied, trying to snatch it back, but she turned around before I could.

"Why is there a picture of Isaiah?" Reenie said. Isaiah leaned over her shoulder.

I immediately blushed. "I drew portraits of all us. Even you." thank goodness that was true.

"Oh," Reenie said and flipped through the pages.

She had come close enough for me to snatch it, so I grabbed it right out of her paws. "Hey!"

I sipped my cider.

"Well, there's Tyler and some other kinz. Let's go see who," Isaiah said.

"Ok," Reenie agreed as he put his arm around her.

"See you later, Jenny!" Isaiah called as they walked off.

"Yeah, byyye!" Reenie said, smiling at me.

I sighed and watched them stroll off. My face burned with jealousy.

_'Ugh! You're becoming a Jealous Jenny!'_ I screamed to myself. _'Stop being so angry! Be happy for them.'_ I took a breath and tried to forget about it. I finished adding Roman to the drawing. I added small details, like grass and a few little white flowers around our feet.

I looked up and scanned the park for someone I knew. I looked at my wPhone. It was 12:23. I took a selfie and changed it to my profile picture on MyPage. I noticed my friends had gone from being 107 to 203. There was a bunch of kinz on. I had 15 likes in ten minutes. Marie(the shy fox that greeted me at lunch on my first day) had commented and said "_Your so pretty! I wish I was you #soooojealous". _A few more comments were posted.

"_I love your hat!_" was posted by Hayley.

"_Are you in a tree?"_ was posted by Isaac, the owl I met at lunch on my first day of school.

"_Love how you incorporated my sweater into your outfit, J. -_-_" posted Madi.

'_I got another like!'_ I thought. I checked to see who liked it.

"**Roman** **Ven** has liked your picture." it read.

I grinned wide inside. I looked up to see four girls approaching me.

"Hi, Jenny!" said a white rabbit.

"Hi," I said.

"We just saw your picture on MyPage, like, twenty minutes ago and knew you'd be here." said a grey seal.

"Yeah, and we wanted to come invite you to our sleepover this weekend," said a pug and handed me a pink card.

"Please come!" said the fourth kinz, a striped cat.

"I'll try," I smiled at them.

"Ok!" the white rabbit said.

The group ran off squealing.

"Oh wait!" I called to them. They started walking back towards me whispering and smiling.

"Yes?" asked the grey seal.

"What are your names?" I laughed.

"Oh! Our names!" laughed the bunny. "I'm Roberta, this is Rachel, Abi, and Salley." the bunny said, gesturing to the seal, pug, and striped cat in that order.

"Ok, I'll friend you on MyPage." I said.

"Ok! Buh-bye!" she said. They all left.

A lot of people I knew popped up at the park and greeted me. It was really cool seeing so many people come up to me.

I decided to get out of the tree and walk around. My cider was gone by now. I kept the cup and approached the garbage/recycling bin. I placed the cup in the recycling bin. I walked past the huge pond by which lots of kinz were playing games. Several of them waved. I waved back. I past the swings, teeter-totters, and slides on which lots of kinz were playing. I soon came to the outdoor theatre. There was a play going on. I couldn't see what it was, since the stands were so high. I wandered around them to get a view at the stage. There was a pink unicorn with her hoof stuck under a root and a Okapi dressed as a fairy(complete with wings, a flowery tutu, and sparkly purple makeup) on stage.

The fairy used a spell from her spellbook to get the unicorn free.

"_Thank you for setting me free!_" the unicorn cried. "_I'm Maggie._"

"_I'm Katie,_" said the fairy.

"_In return for setting me free, I have a magic googles feather that can grant a single wish._" Maggie said, smiling.

"_I wish a was a princess!_" cried Katie.

The cheesiness of the play caused me to turn away and walk further towards the firepit.

This was where I knew I should be. A bunch of cool-looking kinz were hanging out here. They turned to look at me as I approached.

"Hey, it's Jenny!" said a striped cat, in fact, the same one who invited me to a sleepover this weekend. Her name was... Salley, I believe.

"Cool! Hi!" said a tiger.

"Jenny! Come over here!" called a tall pig.

I walked over and took a seat next to the cow. Everyone greeted me.

"Hi, Jenny! It's me, Salley. These are my friends Molly, Cowabelle, Sparky, Alex, Stoogles, and you've met Roberta." Salley said and gestured to a pig, a cow, a golden retriever, a tiger, a googles, and a white rabbit.

"She's going to try to come to a sleepover at my house this weekend!" Roberta whispered to Cowabelle.

"Can I come?" Cowabelle whispered back.

"Me too!" Molly whispered with them.

"Yeah, yeah." Roberta whispered back.

"So, Jenny, how was your day?" Alex, the adorably sweet Alex, asked.

"Great actually. I had a dance party, a relaxing bath, and then I came here." I said, leaving out the details about me actually being in a bathing suit during that dance party, that I watched seven episodes of Little White Liars, and that I really just treated the bathtub like a hot tub.

"Sounds like you had a fabulous day." Cowabelle said.

"I did."

"Ew, what was that?" Sparky jumped, and looked behind him.

"That was nothing, Sparks." Roberta waved him off.

"I felt it, too." Salley said. "It's starting to rain."

"Good thing that play's over." I said, getting up. I would have to hurry home. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, Jenny!"

"See ya' later!"

"Buh-bye!" everyone called after me as I quickly walked towards the tree.

I hopped onto my bike. I took off my fedora and placed it on top of my notebook in my basket and started peddling. If my notebook got wet, my pictures were ruined. I hadn't thought it would rain today, judging by the beautiful morning. Suddenly, I stopped. I felt the back of my shorts with my paw. '_Whew!_' I thought. I thought I'd forgotten my wPhone at the park. I continued peddling down the sidewalk past the department buildings, past the Employment Office, across the street, past Reindeer Coffee, past the cute icecream shop in which I first met Snottia (sigh, such memories), around the corner, past several more houses, across the street, and past several more houses. The rain was really starting to come down now. Finally, I came to the higher class homes, past all those houses, around a corner, and finally into my neighborhood. Only a few more houses now. I peddled past them and finally came to my house.

I punched in the password for the garage and pressed enter. The garage door was pulled open. I walked my wet bike inside and parked it near the door. I took my hat and notebook out of the basket. '_Good. Still dry._' I thought after checking my notebook. I looked at my wPhone. The time was 2:19. I knew I should pack some clothes for Serenity's house. I closed the garage door and entered my house, dripping wet.

It was then that I realized I was hungry. I walked into the pantry and grabbed two granola bars. I walked up to my room, tired from biking for ten minutes straight. I pulled my leopard print suitcase out of my closet and stuck it on my bed. '_Actually, I'm gonna take a shower first._' I decided. I went into my bathroom and slid out of my wet clothes and turned on the hot water. I took off my mascara hopped in.

I scrubbed my body and face with organic banana deep shampoo and followed up with the organic banana deep conditioner, and that was pretty much all I had to do. I figured, the fur on my head is the same as the fur on my body, so why use three to four different products? My showers are a lot faster now, anyway.

I stepped out of the shower. I plugged in my white blowdryer and blasted the warm air onto my face and body. I was silky and dry soon enough, so I turned off the blowdryer and put it in the drawer it belonged in. I put on my white robe and exited the bathroom. I put my wet clothes in the hamper and put a small pile of pants into my suitcase. I put in my favorite tops, a nice dress, just in case we get a warm day all of a sudden, undergarments, and socks. I squished in my favorite shoes, two swimsuits, two towels, my toiletries(toothbrush, comb, ect), and my accessories.

It was a big suitcase.

I pulled on an oversized, black sweater and graphic leggings with my fuzzy socks. I closed up my suitcase and looked at the time. 3:23. I ate my other granola bar and opened my laptop. Of course, went onto MyPage.

**1** new friend request.

'_Ooh! Roman wants to be my friend!_' I thought. I accepted immediately.

I stalked his page. '_Ooh, __who__ are __they__?_' I thought while looked at a picture of him and a bunch of boys almost identical to him. '_I guess hotness runs in the family. Yup. Definitely.' _I thought as I scrolled and saw a family portrait. His dad looked like a former hottie and his mom looked like she was 25.

I sent friend requests out to Salley, Alex, Stoogles, Cowabelle, Molly, Sparky, Roberta, Rachel, and Abi. Aka, the friends I made today. I played a game of Happy Birds on my wPhone, which was an app that had been really popular a while ago, but then people started losing interest. I still liked it though. I closed my laptop and put it in my suitcase. Serenity's mom was going to think I was a freak for bringing so much, but it was for a _whole week. _Like, what'd she expect? An overnight bag? I don't think so.

I dragged my heavy bag into the hallway and carefully pulled it down the stairs, making sure it didn't get too close to my little feet. I dropped my bag near the door. Serenity would be here any minute now. It was 3:56, and Serenity was partially known for being exactly on time. I pulled on my comfy grey boots and sat in the dining room with my notebook and pencil, drawing an image of me and Madi sitting at that cute icecream shop, waiting for our icecream cones, just like that time when that actually happened.

_Ding dong._

I grabbed my notebook and ran to the door.

"Hi, Seri!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. All rights go to Disney. A/U: This chapter probably won't be as long, sorry. **

Chapter 7

"What should we do tomorrow?" I asked Serenity while combing my blonde fur.

"We could go to the clubhouse," Serenity suggested.

"Cool, I've never been there before."

"There is a bunch of different themed rooms. There's a games room, a bowling alley, a restaurant, an exercise room... it's really cool." Serenity said.

"It sounds awesome," I said and started brushing my teeth.

"It really is,"

I finished brushing my teeth and changed into my comfy blue pajama pants and a white cami. Serenity had bunk beds in her room. Her sister used to share a room with her; but then they added onto their house and of course, Sera(her sister) got a new room. I climbed onto the top bunk with my stuffed zum and my laptop(and my wPhone, of course, which I slipped under the purple comforter). Serenity was right behind me. We put in a movie and were happily entertained until Seri's mom came in.

"Time for bed, girls!" she said.

"But mom, it's only 10:15!" Seri replied.

"Please put that away and go to sleep." she said firmly and flicked off the light.

Serenity groaned and climbed off the top bunk.

I closed my laptop.

"Could you stick that on your dresser?" I asked, handing it to Serenity.

Serenity took it from my paws and stuck it on her dresser.

"Thanks." I said.

So we each climbed under the blankets and laid there in silence.

_Buzz_

My entire bed vibrated.

"You have your phone?" Serenity asked.

"Of course."

I checked my wPhone. New picchat**(pic-chat)**

It was from Faith, an image of her standing outside of the theatre in front of a sign advertising The Secret Life of William Nitty. The message said:

**Premier showing of The Secret Life of William Nitty tonight only!**

I took a sad selfie and picced her back:

**Cant come 3:**

She picced me back.

**Why? And it starts in half an hour, jsuk**

Faith was trying out a new abbreviation, jsuk, meaning just so you know.

**Im at Serenity's for the week. Her mom is being strict and wants us to go to bed. 3:**

Faith picced me back.

**Sneak out.**

"Seri,"

"Wha?"

I pulled myself out of bed. "There's a premier showing of The Secret Life of William Nitty tonight only and we're going."

Seri jumped out of bed and flicked on the light. "Let's do it."

I got threw on a leather jacket over my white cami, denim skirt, black tights and flat, black, ankle boots. Plus a red scarf to keep things cozy. I grabbed some kinzcash, and I was ready to go. Seri looked fabulous in a jean jacket, purple skinny jeans, a white scarf, and black sandals.

I peeked out into the hallway. All the lights were off.

We carefully snuck downstairs and out the backdoor.

About eleven hours later, I half-opened one green eye. I was in Serenity's top bunk, and she was in the bunk below. The sun was shining brightly through the window and filled the room with yellow light.

The movie last night had been about a man who is trying to track down a photographer that has no address. It was really good. We'd come straight home after the movie without being caught. I dragged myself out of bed and looked at the time. It was 9:48. I shook Seri awake and we sauntered tiredly down the stairs.

"Morning, Mommy." Serenity said.

"Morning, girls." she replied. "I've got pancakes on the griddle and they're almost done."

"Ok, we'll go ahead and set the table then." I offered.

Serenity showed me where everything was. We placed plates, butter knives, forks and glasses on the table, along with orange juice, butter, and syrup.

Soon, the pancakes were done and everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying the delicious breakfast.

"Mrs. Bleu, this is _sooo_ good!" I gawked.

"Thank you, dear." she replied.

"So what'd you girls do last night?" Mr. Bleu asked.

"Um... stuff." Serenity stuttered.

"We watched a movie and then we went to bed." I said, telling the truth. We _had_ watched a movie, and then Mrs. Bleu came and told us to go to bed.

"What movie was it?" Mrs. Bleu asked.

"The Dwarf. That movie that came out last year." I replied, truthfully. That was the movie we had put in. I took a bite of my pancakes.

"I've seen that, actually. I liked it." Mr. Bleu said after swallowing a bite.

"It's my favorite movie." Serenity finally spoke.

"I thought your favorite movie was that chick flick about mean girls." Her mom said.

"I changed it." Seri stuttered. "Last night. After we watched it. The Dwarf, I mean. Not Mean Girls. We didn't watch Mean Girls last night."

I sipped my orange juice. Was it homemade? It was really fresh.

"Ok?" Serenity's mom laughed. "Why so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." Serenity replied and quickly took a bite.

"Oh, yes you are." I said. "We are going to audition for the school musical. She's probably just nervous about that."

"Oh! What's the play?" Mr. Bleu asked.

"Frozen." I replied.

"Ooh," Mrs. Blue said. "Who are you going to audition for?"

"Elsa. I love her character. She so independent and powerful."

"Hey, I wanted to audition for Elsa!" Serenity said sadly.

"Does everyone, though?" I said.

"I guess so. I should be... Ana."

"You should."

Breakfast was over in ten minutes. Serenity and I went up to her room and talked about how relieved we were that we didn't get caught.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U: This chapter is seen through Madi's eyes, just so you know. I do not own Frozen.**

Chapter 8

"Ugh, brr." Madi said, shivering. She stood outside Faith's bathroom. "Faith hurry up! It's freezing out here.

Madi was only wearing pink pajama shorts and a yellow tshirt, her feet bare.

Faith finally swung open the door, fully dressed in skinny jeans and an oversized sweater.

"All yours." she said.

"Thank you!" Madi said and entered the bathroom. She brushed her black fur and brushed her teeth. She changed into her olive sweater dress and black tights.

Madi smiled in the mirror until she was pleased with her appearance.

She left the bathroom and picked up her black light jacket and pulled it on. She slung her silver messenger bag across her body and pulled on her furry black muks.

"I'm ready to go!" she announced to Faith, who was just putting some kinzcash in her pocket.

"'Kay, I'll be ready in a minute. Mom is waiting in the car." Faith said. "You can go on out, I'm right behind you."

Madi exited blue-painted room just as Faith was putting on a blue jacket.

Faith caught up with Madi and they walked together down the hall and into the kitchen, stopping to grab a snack, through the kitchen, and out the front door. They climbed into the back of the red car. Faith only had one other sibling, so there was no need for a big van or anything. Faith lived two miles out of town in a large one-story house with an awesome basement.

They drove and drove until finally, Mrs. Miller stopped the car outside of the school.

It was true they had no school this week, but play auditions were, however, still on Wednesday.

"Bye, Mom. Thanks for the ride!" Faith thanked her mom and waved.

They entered the school and began walking along the wide hallways.

"Who are you auditioning for?" Faith asked.

"I dunno. I know Jenny will want Elsa, so I won't audition for her." Madi replied. "I think I will just be part of the choir and harmonize or something."

"I wanted Ana. She's spunky."

"Yeah." Madi agreed.

They pushed open the heavy door to the auditorium. Faith and Madi looked up to see Jenny finishing up her audition.

"Very good, Jenny!" the director, Ms. Pile, exclaimed. "I think you're gonna be happy with the part you get...!"

Everyone knew she got Elsa. She had a strong, clear, beautiful voice; which was needed for this role.

"Thank you!" Jenny said and skipped offstage.

Madi looked around. She spotted Mira sitting in the first row glaring/frowning at Jenny. She rolled her eyes.

"Next up for Elsa is..." Ms. Pile looked at her clipboard. "... Mira Blake."

Mira walked onstage and smiled. The pianist began playing the music. Mira's voice rang out like a brag new bell. It was _almost_ as good as Jenny's.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight; not a footprint to be seen..._" she sang.

Faith and Madi picked up audition slips and began filling them out.

Name: Madi Bleess

Grade: 7th

Age: 13

Desired Roll: Choir

Solo?: No thank you, I harmonize.

She folded it in half and handed it to Ms. Pile, distracting her from Mira's audition.

"_Don't let them in! Don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be!_" Mira began to sing louder.

Madi looked around the auditorium and found Jenny seated comfortably in the third row watching Mira. She didn't look jealous at all.

"Hey!" Madi whispered as she took a seat next to Jenny, Faith right behind her.

"Hi!" Serenity whispered back. Madi hadn't noticed her sitting on the other side of Jenny; only the stage lights were on.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Madi replied, but smiled at Serenity. "Jenny, you were great! Er, well all I heard was the last part, but I'm sure the rest was great!"

"Thanks!" Jenny grinned.

"The rest _was_ great!" Serenity whispered. "She totally convinced me when she was reading the lines."

"Awe, your too nice, Seri." Jenny said.

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small; but the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! Up here in the cold, thin air, I finally can breathe. I know I've left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore..._"

"She's really good." Faith said. Madi elbowed her in the ribs. "-I mean... not _that_ good. I mean, like, she's _ok_."

Jenny laughed. "She is pretty good..."

"_Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._"

"Thank you Mira, that was... nice." Ms. Pile said, not looking up from her clipboard.

Mira exhaled heavily. "Am I going to like my part?"

"I'm not sure..." Ms. Pile still scribbled on her clipboard.

Mira walked offstage in angst.

Madi looked over at Jenny, who was sitting up straight, looking closely ahead. She was noticing something.

"She's not going to like her part." Jenny whispered.

"How do you know?" Faith whispered back.

"She's in the choir."

"How do you know that?" Faith asked again.

"Look at the clipboard."

Ms. Pile was in the front row which was in the light coming from the stage.

"I can't read it. It's too far away." Faith squinted her eyes. "What are you, hyper-observant?"

"Maybe." Jenny replied.

"Like Shawn Spencer! From Psych!" Madi exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" shhhed everyone.

Jenny grinned. "I got Elsa!"

Everyone quietly 'yay'ed and 'woohoo'ed and 'good for you'ed.

"Pfft." Mira said from the row behind them. They all turned around in their seats and glared. "You did _not_ get Elsa. _I_ got Elsa."

"We'll see." Jenny said.

"You're right. We'll see. We'll see _you_ in the choir." Mira replied with attitude.

The kinz (not including Mira, of course) laughed.

"Alright, Sn-... Mira. If you get Elsa, you can choose my outfits for a whole week. If I get Elsa, I get to choose your outfits for a whole week." Jenny decided.

"Lets make things a little more interesting." Mira said. "Whoever doesn't get Elsa has to wear the others outfits for a week _and_ has to do the hamburger cook job for a whole week."

"Deal." Jenny said. Mira held out her paw to shake on it. Jenny frowned at her and shook one finger as if it were a dirty tissue that you were throwing away.

The kinz turned around and watched the auditions for Ana.

"First up for Ana is..." Ms. Pile looked at her clipboard. "Serenity Bleu."

"Wish me luck!" Serenity said.

"Good luck!" they all whispered.

"Yeah. Good. Luck. She'll need it..." Mira said from behind them.

They all whipped their heads around and glared for three seconds, then turned back and faced the stage.

After the play auditions, Ms. Pile anounced that the cast would be on the bulletin board on Monday.

Everyone left the school and began walking home or waiting for their ride.

"Want to come to our house, you guys?" Madi asked. "Faith's mom said we can hang out in town until 3:00 since she has to work."

"Sure"

"That sounds good." everyone agreed.

So they started on their walk home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey! MOVE!"

"I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Get outta my way!" everyone argued as they elbowed and shoved each other around, trying to see the bulletin board.

There was a group of people in front on the bulletin board on Monday, trying to see the part they got in the school play, Frozen.

"What?" a black horse screeched. "_Townsperson #2?_" she grunted loudly and stormed off.

Serenity, Faith, Madi and I politely 'excuse me'd our way to the front of the mob.

It read

Elsa: Jenny Reed

Ana: Faith Miller

Kristof: Sparky Fact

Hans: Patrick Welford

Olaf: Erik Snow

Elsa's Mother: Salley Stripes

Elsa's Father: Robert Hickins

Young Elsa: Winnie Ampton

Young Ana: Clara Holt

Townspeople/Choir: Ferren Pile, Caroline Mindas, Stoogles Googles, Tom Carrie, Serenity Bleu, Naomi Ricardo, Diablo Inia, Alex Fierce, Hayley Jones, Kasey Rite, Kylie Greene, Mira Blake, Salley Stripes, Madeleine Bleess, Lilly Hank, Cowabelle Milke, April Jimson, Roberta Tallear and Molly Oink

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Good for you, J!" Serenity congratulated. "You got exactly the part you wanted!"

"Surprise, surprise! Of course she did!" Madi agreed.

"Yay, I got Ana!" Faith exclaimed as well.

"You did?" Serenity questioned. That was the part she had wanted.

"Yeah! Woohoo!"

"What part did I get?" Serenity asked.

"Umm..." Faith looked at the sheet of paper, looking for Serenity's name. "Your in the choir."

"Oh..."

"Everybody _**MOVE**_!" a familiar voice shouted. Everyone obeyed Mira and made a hole. "I hope your excited to be a townsperson." she said to me and smirked.

"Oh, I'm excited..." I replied, my girls behind me.

Mira began reading the sheet of paper. Her smirk soon faded. "_What?!_" she spat.

"I hope you like bellbottoms." I said and walked away.

I came to my locker and opened it up and put away my style book. I applied a new layer of mascara and brushed imaginary imperfections off my rockstar torn jeans(which were rare). I had paired them with a lightweight striped top (from Kinzstyle Outlet, which was, according to PJ Collie, the coolest clothing store around) and purple Nafaria slippers, from the rare _Magical Forest_ line.

"Ugh, nice shoes, Jennifer." I heard Snottia's voice behind me. "I remember seeing those last year."

"Yeah, and now the line is retired. Oh, but you wouldn't that means." I replied. "Bee-tee-dubs, my name is Jenny. Not Jennifer.

"Wow, that's pathetic. And I know what retired means. But I have the super rare gold dress, so I think I I win."

"The sparkly gold dress is _not_ rare. I guess it was a few years ago, but then everyone got it, so now it's common. Hmm. Shame."

I slammed my locker shut and folded my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, and your just jealous." Faith piped up.

"What? No!" Snottia spat.

"Well, Mira-" one of the samoyeds behind Snottia started.

"Shut! Up! Biminy!" Snottia cut her off. "Jealous of what? You? Your single! Your _not_ popular! You live in a one-story house and don't know the difference between fashion and science."

Faith burst into tears and ran the opposite way.

I saw Faith burst into the janitors closet. We ran after her.

"Faith?" I poked my head into the closet. I saw her sitting on the floor with her head in her paws. She didn't reply. Serenity, Madi and I sat on the floor next to her.

"She only said that because she's mean, Faith. None of those things are true." Serenity comforted.

"Except that you do live in a one story house-"

"But that's perfectly fine!" I interrupted Madi from saying something that could be hurtful. "And your house is awesome."

"Yeah, and we're all single." Serenity comforted again. "Even Mira."

"Thanks guys," Faith said with a wobbly voice. "I'm gonna go clean up." She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"I'll go with you." Madi offered.

"Thanks."

We exited the closet and separated, Madi and Faith headed towards the restrooms and Serenity and I towards our lockers. It was almost time for science, so we walked quickly.

"Who does she think she is, anyway?" I asked as we speed-walked down the hallway.

"A rich bi..." Serenity started but then changed what she was going to say. "A fabulous, rich, mean-girl who get whatever she wants."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Why do those other samoyeds even hang out with her? You saw the way she treated... what was her name?"

"Biminy, I believe."

"You saw the way she treated poor Biminy." I said, taking my wPhone out of my pocket and logging onto MyPage. "I think I'm friends with her on MyPage."

We soon reached our lockers.

I opened up my locker and grabbed my science book, notebook and a pencil and closed it again.

"Might wanna hurry! It's about to start!" some kinz said as he rushed past us.

Serenity and I started running down the hall until we came to room 18. We slipped into the room and into our seats just as a kinz was closing the door.

"Alright, class. That's enough, quiet down. Thank you." Goober quieted the class down. "Today we are going to be learning about ecosystems..."

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, I was sitting at our usual table by the window with Serenity, Madi, Faith, Hayley and Tom, Reenie, Isaiah, and Tyler picking at disgusting-looking eggplant casserole.

"This stuff looks so gross." I said and rested my head on my paw and picked at it with my fork.

"It tastes worse." Tom said after swallowing a painful bite.

"To the trash can?" Reenie asked.

"Yeah,"

"Definitely,"

"Ew, yes!" everyone mumbled and nodded in agreement.

We walked to the garbage as a group and took turns throwing the food away.

"I think I am just going to go get a bag of chips and a banana from the vending machine." Tyler said.

"Me too." Faith said.

"Me three, I'm still hungry." said Reenie, which immediately caused Isaiah to agree, too.

Soon enough everyone agreed and we, again, walked together as a group; this time to the vending machine.

"Do they have sour cream &amp; onion chips?" I asked. They were my favorite.

"Ummm..." Serenity looked up and down the machine. "Yes."

I handed her five coins. "Could you get me a grapefruit and a bag of those?"

"Sure." Serenity put the coins in and punched in the numbers. She reached down into the slot below and took them out and handed them to me. "Here ya' go."

"Thanks." I said and walked to the machine next to it. This one carried drinks. I put in a coin and punched in D3. I reached down and grabbed the Sunny D I had ordered.

We all took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wall. We ate our food with joy that it wasn't disgusting.

I sipped my juice. "They should really have, like... like a box where everyone puts ideas for lunch food."

"Like a suggestion box?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "That way we don't have to eat gross stuff like eggplant."

"That would be so nice." Isaiah said.

"Yeah. We should ask the principle if we can." Madi said.

"Ms. Cowaline? Bad idea." Faith said.

"Why?" Madi and I asked in unison.

"She's divorced and lives alone and has six zums."

"She's a crazy zum lady?" I asked.

"Yep."

"So she gets mad really easily?"

"Yep."

"So she'll probably say no?"

"Mhm."

"Dang." I said sadly. "I'll have to start packing a lunch."

"Good idea." Reenie said. "What time is it?"

"12:57." Isaiah answered after checking his phone.

"What kind of phone is that, Isaiah?" I asked.

"Ramsung Galaxy."

"Ooh cool. Mine's a wPhone. I like the pear products."

"Me too. I found out there's certain apps you can get only with pear products, so I'm asking for a new phone for Christmas."

"That's right, that's in, like, two months." I replied. It was almost November. "I forgot."

"Time to start shopping." Serenity said.

"What are you asking for, Seri?" I asked.

"I dunno... a new pair of sams, I guess."

"That's all?"

"Ooh, a new comforter for my bed. Mine is blah and purple."

"Yeah, kinda."

"I am going to ask for a trip to somewhere sunny and warm." I said. "I want to go to Southern Webkinz World and go to Los Furgeles."

"**Take me with you!**" Serenity said.

"If you can pay for your own flight ticket, sure!"

"Ok!"

"I just want to go to a really big beach."

"Ugh, not me!" Reenie said. "It doesn't matter if you roll in the sand or put one toe on it, you _will_ get sand in your swimsuit! There's no stopping it! Now if it was a pool, that's a different story."

"I don't care about sand. I'll shower."

"You should get one of those really fun, really big floaties that you can lay on." Tom said.

"Oh yeah! Those are awesome." I replied.

I finished my grapefruit and stood up. "I'm gonna go get my stuff for music."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I feel so bad for you!" I said to Serenity with a sympathetic look.

"Me too!" she replied.

Serenity was stuck with Snottia for a partner for our assignment in music. I got exactly who I wanted (Roman!), but poor Seri had the worst partner _ever_!

We exited the room, trying to be the first so we wouldn't get caught in the mob (Ugh, traffic). Snottia was right behind us.

"Hey, Mira! Enjoying your new look?" I laughed.

I had won the bet that I would get the lead roll in the school play, and I had gotten to bring Snottia an outfit today(which was orange bellbottoms hemmed with pink flowers, a large green tshirt that said "Groovy!" in multi-coloured bubble letters, clunky pink flip-flops, and a baby blue knit beanie with pink butterflies on it. Oh and can't forget about the yellow, star-shaped sunglasses!).

"It's so... groovy!" I said, trying to find something good about the outfit.

Snottia glared at me for a second. "I admit you did a good job making an awful outfit, but I'm not here to talk to you." she turned to Serenity. "Since we're partners on the assignment, we're going to be seeing each other more often. Unfortunately. You'll have to go to my house right now since your not in art and wait for me to come back."

"I don't wanna go to your house." Serenity said and crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't wanna go to yours. My house is on Furry St. and the number is 7503. It's _big. _No one's home and the backdoor is unlocked. Wait in the kitchen until I get back. It'll be around 3:30. Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Snottia walked past us and down the hall a bit, 'til she pushed open the door to the art room.

"I don't wanna go to her house!" Serenity whined.

"I'm so sorry, Seri!" I said. "I'll go with you. When she get's there, I'll just sneak out."

"Ok."

About a half hour later, we approached a white house a lot like mine. It was about the same size. We walked around to the back and found the backdoor.

Serenity pushed open the door. We entered what looked like the living room. It had leather couches and a large tv sitting above a built-in fireplace. The walls were a brown-ish-red.

"We should explore!" Serenity suggested.

We ran into the next room which was the foyer, and off that was the kitchen and a bathroom and a staircase. We ran up the stairs and found five bedrooms, each with a bathroom attached. We ran up the next flight of stairs and found a really big open space with nothing but two walls of mirrors and a high bar and a beam.

"She's in dance!" I exclaimed.

"And gymnastics!"

"We used to be in dance and gymnastics." I said and put my foot on the high bar. I could (thankfully) still do the splits and a walkover, but I forgot how to do a flip and I couldn't get oversplits anymore.

Serenity joined me and put her foot on the high bar, too.

"...and... plie... And plie... and grand plie..." I said slowly in my calm grown-up voice. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We have to sign up for dance."

Serenity got off the bar and ran over to the beam. "I took gymnastics when I was little. I betcha I can do this!" she said.

"Seri, don't! Your gonna hurt yourself."

Serenity did a back walkover regardless of my warning and (thankfully) landed it.

"Should we go steal their food?" I asked.

"We totally should."

We skipped down two flights of stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Do they have any grapes?" I asked Serenity, who was looking in the fridge.

"Do they have any granola bars?"

"Yes." we answered at the same time.

We carried a bowl of grapes and six granola bars (I know, it seems like a lot, but those tiny bars don't fill you up much!) up to the open room where Snottia danced. She was being really generous, letting us walk into her house alone and eat from her fridge.

I slid down into center splits and popped a grape into my mouth. "Mira is being really generous."

"Ya. It's so weird that she'd let us come into her home alone and eat her food. It's so not like her!"

"Can you still do the splits?"

"I bet I can..." Serenity tried to slide all the way down, but was inches off the floor. "Well... your wearing leggings! I'm wearing jeans."

"Excuses, excuses. Shame, shame, shame."

Seri laughed, which made me laugh.

"Hey! I think laughing made me more flexible!" she exclaimed.

"I think maybe you just needed to stretch for a few minutes." I said, just as Seri got all the way down.

"Me and Faith and Hayley did gymnastics when we were little. That's why we are still friends now. Hayley stayed in it, but only goes in once a week, but me and Faith dropped out."

"Why?" I asked.

"Eh. We got a bit bored with it. Plus we were making friends, school was getting tougher, Faith joined softball, which she quit after a year." Serenity explained.

"What are you doing up here?!"

"Huh?" Serenity and I said at the same time. It was Snottia.

"I said what are you doing up here? I told you to wait in the kitchen."

"No. You said, and I quote, wait there for me. We found this room an took advantage of the space."

She sighed. "I don't suppose you're going to join the dance program now."

"No, I don't want to start late. Next year for sure, though!" I said.

"And what are _you_ doing here anyway?" She said looking at me.

"Keeping my friend company."

"You're eating our food?! How rude!"

"You said to hep ourselves to anything in the fridge!" Serenity exclaimed.

"... I said the fridge. Granola bars go in the pantry."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot the fridge and the pantry _aren't_ the same thing." I said sarcastically.

"Um, they're not."

"The only different is the temperature."

"Whatever. Jenny, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Serenity and I need to work on our assignment."

"Um, ok." I said and got up. "Bye, Seri."

I walked down the stairs, and down more stairs, and through the foyer and through the living room and through the back door, until I was on the street, walking home.

_Buzz_

I looked at my phone.

**1**** New Text Message**

I opened the text.

_Roman: Want 2 meet Reindeer and talk about our assignment?_

Ohhhh! Roman texted meeeeee!

I texted back.

_Me: Sure! Meet u there._

I practically _RAN_ up the street and into town. I ran to mainstreet and then to the corner of mainstreet where Reindeer Coffee was located. I calmed down and walked quietly inside.

_Roman: Ok. Cya._

I was already at a table by the time he walked in, looking good in jeans, a gray cableknit sweater, and a red beanie.

"Hi," he said when he saw me.

"Hi," I replied. (Roman took a seat) "Ok, so about this assignment. What should we do?"

"Since we have to record a song together, I thought maybe I could dj and, like, do the background I guess." He replied.

"Why don't you sing?" I asked.

"I dunno, I don't usually sing. Plus, you have a really good voice, so I think you should be the one to sing."

"Awe, thanks. If that's the way you want to do it, then ok. I thought maybe, for the song, we could do Counting Stars?"

"What's that? I've never heard of it."

"Really? It's so popular. It's by OneRepublic."

"Oh, oh, yeah."

"Here, I have the song on my wPod..." I said and pulled my green wpod out of my backpack. I scrolled to the song and handed it to him. "Just press play."

Roman put the earbuds in and listened.

"I'm gonna go get a cider." I said. He nodded.

I walked up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" said a cheery hippo.

"Two small ciders, please."

"Okey-dokey." she said.

I waited for a few minutes for the cider to be done before going back, to avoid awkwardness.

"Two apple ciders!" the same hippo called.

"Thank you!" I said and picked up the ciders. I went back to our table.

"This song is great! Let's do it." Roman said, happily. Happy boys are the cutest.

"Ok!" I agreed. I pushed the other cup of cider to Roman. "For you."

"Aw, thanks! You shouldn've!"

I smiled and shrugged.

"Ok, well, I think we've covered everything." I said, getting up.

"Oh." Roman replied, getting up, too.

We stepped outside.

"Look! The first snow!" I said, looking up.

"Yeah," Roman said, looking up, too.

I shivered slightly.

"Oh, your getting snow in your hair." Roman said and took off his fabulous red beanie and pulled it over my ears.

I blushed. "Thanks... I better go."

"Me too."

"Bye!" I waved, and skipped away.

"...Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hayley, could you hand me that eyeliner?" I asked.

"Sure!" Hayley replied and handed me the eyeliner.

"I'm so excited for the Halloween dance!" Madi squealed. "It's gonna be so fun!"

"Yeah. I bet I know who J's gonna dance with!" Faith teased.

"ROOOOMAAAAAN!" they all exclaimed and laughed.

"Oh, please. I doubt he's even very good." I replied as I rubbed the black eyeliner over my waterline.

"You're right. He can't sing either." Serenity said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well he never _wants_ to."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Hayley said as she fluffed her huge green tutu.

"Oh well." Serenity replied.

"We're gonna have... the best costumes at the dance." I paused and smacked on clear lipgloss.

"Yeah. I mean, who else would think of teaming up with their friends and going as a rainbow?" Reenie said.

We all decided to wear different coloured fluffy tutus and white camis.

"No one." Faith said. Faith wore a turquoise blue tutu. I wore a purple tutu, Madi wore a yellow tutu, Reenie wore a red tutu, Serenity wore a hot bubblegum pink tutu, and Hayley wore a green one.

I applied black mascara and was ready to go. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Juuuuuust... about..." Madi said as she _very slowly_ applied orangy-pink lipgloss.

"'Kay, let's go." Serenity jumped off the stool on which she was sitting.

We all walked down two flights of stairs and out the front door. We climbed into the car and waited for my dad to get in and drive us to the school.

We were going to the Halloween Dance that was held at our school in the 'party hall' which I guess was used for parties.

The back of the car was a big pile of fluffy tutus.

"This dance is going to be SO FUN." Madi said.

"You know it!" Faith replied.

We all froze and looked at each other, grinning.

We burst into song:

"_You know it! You know it! You know you knoooow iiiit!_

_ You know it! You know it! You know you knoooow iiiit!_

_ You know you know you know it. You know you knooooow._

_ You know it! You know tonight's gonna be soooooo_

_ Fun! You know tonight's gonna be soooooo fun!_

_ If ooooooonlyyyyy they kneeeeeewww buuuuuut theeeeey_

_ doooooooonnnnn't. But we do!_

_ Yeah, we do!_

_ We know it! We know it! We know we knoooow iiiit!_

_ We know it! We know it! We know we knoooow iiiit!_

_ We know we know we know it! We know we knooooow._

_ We know it! We know tonight's gonna be soooooo_

_ Fun! We know tonight's gonna be soooooo fun!-"_

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!" yelled some unhappy neighbour.

"_If ooooooonlyyyyy they kneeeeeewww buuuuuuut theeeeey_

_ doooooooonnnnn't. But we do!_

_ Yeah, we do!_

_ Yeah, we do!"_

"Sound's like you girls are having fun!" my dad said as he climbed into the car.

"Yeah!"

"Mhm!"

"Yep!" we all laughed.

"Dad do have ten bucks?" I asked and leaned forward.

"Yeah, why?" he replied as he took ten kinzcash out of his pocket.

"Because I need ten bucks." I said and quickly snatched it fom his paw. "Works every time." I whispered.

"You have got to stop doing that." he said.

"Daddy, can you turn on the radio?"

My dad turned on the radio.

"I like this song! Daddy, can you turn it up?"

He turned it up in the back.

"_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_ and make fun of our exes! (ah ah ah ah)_

_ It feels like a perfect for breakfast at midnight_

_ to fall in love with strangers! (ah ah ah ah)_

_ Yeaaaaaah! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely_

_ at the same time. It misreble and magic oh_

_ Yeaaaaaah! Tonight's the night when we forget about_

_ the deadline. It's time... oh oh!_

_ I dunno about you! But I'm feelin' 22! _

_ Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you! _

_ You dunno about me! But I bet you want to! _

_ Everything will be alright if we just keep dancin' like we're_

_ 22!_

_ 22!_

A couple songs later, we arrived at our destination.

We all climbed out of the car.

"Bye, Daddy! See you later!" I called and waved.

We walked into the school just as a song started playing.

"Wait! Don't go yet..." I said, waiting for the beat to start on the song. It was _Fashion Is My Kryptonite. _"Ok, now go."

We stepped to the beat of the music with perfect synchronization and looked _fabulous_. There were some kinz still in the hallways staring at us like we were a freakshow, but we didn't care.

We entered the party hall. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a huge light-up floor mat, blacklights, and kinz everywhere.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" shouted some kinz who stood on a table. "THE PARTY HAS OFFICALLY STARTED!" the kinz pointed at us. Everyone 'made some noise' and then continued dancing.

"Hey! Get down from there!" one of the supervisors yelled and started running towards the kinz. He jumped off the table and ran.

Dark horse started playing. Omg, I _loved_ this song.

"... _Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only, but dooonn't... make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy."_

I threw my paws in the air and made my way to the dance floor...

I spotted Mira in a corner with a terrible look on her face. She was dressed in a floor-length denim skirt, a brown, shortsleeved sweater(that was untucked), a hot pink longsleeved tshirt, cowgirl boots, and a thick, red headband with ladybugs on it. She looked AWFUL. And it was my fault. I felt terrible.

"I'll be right back, guys... Mira?" I walked up to her.

"Look what you did to me, Jennifer!" she exclaimed unhappily.

"Sorry... hey c'mere."

Mira got up and followed me out of the party hall and into the girls restrooms. I opened the janitors closet which was right outside the restrooms and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Here. Go in a stall and toss me the pink shirt and the skirt." I said. Mira did.

I layed the pink, longsleeved tshirt on the floor and cut a line in the center of the hemn to about right below the bellybutton and cut out a hi-lo hemn. I cut the sleeves off and made the shirt into a muscle tank, which I had done at home with several tops.

"Here's the top." I tossed it over. "Now the skirt."

"Jenny! It almost fell in the toilet. _Careful!_" Mira complained and then tossed the skirt over.

I layed the denim skirt on the floor and simly cut a huge block off, so it was a couple inches above the knees. I tossed it over.

"Now put that on and come out."

A couples seconds later, Mira emerged from the bathroom stall looking a lot better. It wasn''t exactly a five-star outfit, but it was a huge step forward from before.

"Hmm... a decent four-star outfit." I decided. "But the first was a half-of-a-star outfit, so this look fabulous compared to it."

"Thanks..." she said.

About two and a half hours later, we were standing outside waiting for our rides.

"Daddy?" I asked over the phone. "Could Hayley spend the night at our house tonight? She can borrow my pajamas..."

Hayley leaned really close so she could hear what he was saying.

"_Let me ask your mom... __Annie? Jenny wants Hayley to come spend the night... ok. __Uh, no, Jenny, she can't come. The reason is because you just had a sleepover before the Halloween-dancing-party. Just hang out with Madi for tonight."_

I sighed. "Ok. Bye."

"_I'm leaving now to pick you up. Be watching for me. Bye."_

"Awwwe." Hayley sighed.

"I'm just gonna chill tonight, I guess." I said.

Dad soon arrive and me and Madi climbed into the car.

Once we got home, Madi and I went to our separate rooms. I changed into my pink polka-dot pajamas and layed on my bed. I opened my white laptop and logged onto MyPage.

I looked at my messages. There were several.

Maria: Hiya! Would you like to come over to my house next weekend for a movienight?

Serenity: Hi

Roman: Hi, after school on Monday we should work on our project.

Reenie: I went to the mall yesterday and got a really cool skirt! It's purple and has fuscia flowers on it and it's sooooo cute! Wait'll you see it!

Hayley: I heard Isaiah and Reenie broke up.

I read through the rest of my messages.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Madi emerged from behind the door.

"I brought nail polish..." she said grinning.

I closed my laptop and put it on the floor.

Madi came over and hopped on my bed an emptied the bag of nail polish.

"Did you notice Roman wasn't even there tonight?" I asked as I shook up a bottle of Naughty Navy nail polish.

"Yeah. It's so weird! He knew you'd be going. I thought he'd want to hang out with you!" she replied.

"Yeah... did you see anyone you liked?" I began applying the navy polish on my nails.

"Not really. I'm more of a bows before bros type of girl."

"So you thought they were all ugly?"

"No, not that. I thought you did an outfit for Mira today? Why did she look so... good?" Madi asked. She was applying powder pink nail polish on her nails.

"Because I had mercy."

"Why did you do that?"

"I dunno, I just felt really bad for her."

"Now I feel bad for you."

I admired the navy nail polish on my nails. I had one paw finished. I began on the other one.

My wphone chimed.

I picked up my phone and looked at the new video message.

"It's from... Mira?" I said. I played the message.

"_Hey! You're invited to my cool-girls ONLY sleepover Friday, November 7 at 3:30pm. Bring as many pillows as you can, a snack, makeup, movies, blankets, and all the sleepover essentials. See you on Monday!" _

"That was weird..." I said.

Another phone chimed.

"I got a message from her, too... it's the same message!" Madi exclaimed. "Should we go?"

"Yeah..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On Friday, I stood in front of Mira's door, thinking about what I was about to get myself into. Mira invited me and Madi to a group sleepover at her house and I was a nervous wreck. Four hours ago, I was stressing about what to bring, how I should do my hair, and if I needed to wear makeup or not. Major stress. I had decided on a bit of black mascara and chapstick. I had thrown my hair up in a topknot and brought a backpack and a sleeping bag.

"I think you need to ring the doorbell before she's going to answer the door." Madi said. Her long, black hair was tied in a tight French braid and she wore sweatpants and a comfy T-shirt.

I adjusted my oversized blush pink sweater and rang the doorbell. It felt like hours before Mira answered the door.

"Hi, c'mon in." Mira said. I watched her look me up and down and give a slight nod of approval.

She led us up the stairs and down the hallway to her bedroom. I looked around. It was a room I'd like to have. Peach coloured walls, a few windows, and fuzzy white carpet. Both of Mira's minions were already here, setting up their space. I recognized Biminy, and smiled at her. She gave me a half smile and went back to straightening out her sleeping bag.

Mira's closet door was open and I could see inside a little. I saw a rack and hanging on it were a dozen glittery costumes. I looked at the two in the front of the rack: one was a turquoise crop-tank with a bit of sequence around the neck paired with a matching tulle tutu and the other was a purple, ombre chiffon dress.

"Wow," I said. "Those are some cute costumes over there!"

"Nosy, much?" she snorted. She walked over to her closet and shut the door.

"Gosh, I was just trying to say something nice…" I grumbled.

I laid out my purple sleeping bag and plopped my pillow on the floor next to it. I unzipped my Beara Vradly backpack and pulled out a box of oatmeal sandwich cookies with cream filling. My favorite Little Debbie snack.

"Cookies, anyone?" I held out the box and looked around. Everyone except Mira scurried over to me and raided the box.

I grabbed one for myself, unwrapped it, and took a bite. Oh, lord. Best. Thing. Ever.

Soon Serenity, Faith, and Hayley arrived and all eight of us were here.

"Okay, so now that we are all here," Mira began. "let's talk about the play."

_Oh dear._ I thought.

Mira and I had competed for the lead role in the school play, "Frozen". I got Elsa and she got Girl In Choir.

"Can you believe Sparky got the part for Kristoff? He doesn't fit at all!" Mira complained.

"I think he does." I replied.

"Are you kidding me? He's short and dorky and… gangly."

"He's really sweet." Faith said. "He helped me with my science project and said some really sweet things to me." She blushed.

"Soooo… you're practically dating?" one of Mira's minions said.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Kylie." The Samoyed replied.

"'Kay. Just because he was nice to her doesn't mean they're dating, Ky."

"Whatever…" she scoffed and looked away.

"No, we're not dating…" Faith sighed.

"Yet!" Hayley said. "He's gonna ask you out."

"How do you know?" Serenity asked.

"I heard it through the grapevine… aka Molly said she heard him talking to his friend about how he's going to try to."

"Awwe! Cute!" I exclaimed.

"I talked to Ms. Pile and she is giving me a bunch of lines. I'm practically a co-star." Mira somewhat bragged.

"Please. You're in the choir." Biminy stated.

"Shut up, Biminy!" Mira elbowed her.

We all stared. Poor Biminy. It was awful that Mira treated her that way.

"Anyway…" Mira nervously tucked a piece of snow-white hair behind her ear.

"Girls, time for supper!" Mrs. Blake called.

Glad for the excuse to escape, I grabbed my phone and hurried out of there.

When we were all settled in the dining hall with homemade bread and hot, tomato soup, the chatter started up again. Mr. And Mrs. Blake were in the living room eating their supper. Under the table, I started a group text to Hayley, Serenity, Faith, and Madi.

_Me: Can u believe M did that to B?_

_Seri: No! it was awful!_

_Hayley: Rude. rude. y r we here again?_

_Faithie: idk_

_Madi: I guess it is kinda a fun sleepover but M is so rude to her friends. I wonder why they even hang out w/ her._

_Hayley: Ur right Mads. she is a poophead._

_Seri: lol_

_Faithie: lol_

_Madi: lol_

_Me: lol_

"Can you guy's _not_ be rude at the table?" We all looked up from our phones at the exact same moment.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked.

"Puh-lease. You are all looking down, you're phones are buzzing, you're all laughing at the same time, and you haven't touched your food." Mira folded her arms.

I felt bad.

"… you've proven nothing." Hayley said and took a bite of her bread.

There was nothing but silence at the table. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Which is why it was like at earthquake when my phone vibrated.

I got the death glare from Mira as I picked up my phone to check it. I started to put it down, but then thought _You know what? She does not have the power to keep me from checking my phone. Much less make me mad._ I picked it up and looked at the message.

_394-1057: Hey J, this is Biminy. soooo sry 4 the way M is acting. honestly i dont even live here and im embarrassed._

I eyed Mira. She glared at me so hard I thought I saw steam shooting out of her ears.

I added Biminy to my contacts and texted her back.

_Me: Thx B. ya she is acting a bit redic... whatever tho. lets talk l8r, M's angry and shes gonna yell at us soon for being on our phones._

I put down my phone and ate my soup. I watched as Mira whispered something to Kylie.

Another silent five minutes passed.

"I'm done. Anyone else?" Serenity said, breaking the horrible silence.

"Yeah, me too." I said. Soon enough everyone decided they were finished.

We all got up from the table and brought our dishes to the kitchen. I set my blue rubber encased phone on the counter and dumped my soup in the sink.

"Oops!" Kylie exclaimed as she knocked my phone off the counter. It landed with a thonk. "So sorry!"

I bent over to pick it up. Then I felt something wet on the back of my neck soak through my blonde fur.

"Kylie!" Biminy half-shouted.

I whipped my head back up only to see Kylie standing with her soup bowl empty with a scowl on her face.

"What was that for?" I angrily asked.

"I…" Kylie stuttered. She obviously had nothing to say for herself.

I glared at her.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Blake hurried into the kitchen.

"Kylie knocked Jenny's phone off the counter and then dumped her soup on her neck!" Hayley explained.

"It was an accident?" Kylie attempted to lie about it.

"No it was _not_!"

"No way!"

"Don't even go there, Kylie!"

Everyone except Mira spoke up about what had really happened.

"Kylie that was a very mean thing to do." Mrs. Blake said sternly. "I will be calling your mother about this. In the meantime, Jenny, there's a bathroom just off the staircase. Go on and try to wash the soup out of your hair." And with that, she walked over to the home phone and dialed.

"C'mon J, let's go get you cleaned up." Serenity offered. Faith, Madi, and Hayley followed us.

We made our way to the bathroom and talked about how mean it was for her to do that on our way.

"Like, who even does that?" I said as I wetted a washcloth under the warm water.

"Not anyone a brain." Hayley replied.

"That was so low. Like, even for one of _Mira_'_s_ friends." Madi spoke as she hopped onto the counter.

"Why do they have be so rude?" I rubbed the washcloth over my neck. Then I grinned. "I think we could make a really good parody right now."

"Of Rude?" Faith asked. Rude was a new song that came out a little while ago and was popular.

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Faith sang, then looked at the girl next to her – Hayley.

"Why you gotta dump your soup?" Hayley looked at the girl next to her – Madi.

"Just 'cause I wasn't texting you?" Madi looked at the girl next to her – Serenity.

"I'm gonna text my friends anyway!"

"Text my friends," we all sang. "Text my friends anyway! Text my friends, no matter what you say! Text my friends, we're practically family! Why you gotta be so…. Rude!" We finished our little parody and laughed. But wait… I heard an unfamiliar laugh.

"Oh, hey Biminy." I said when I finally noticed her.

"Hi," she replied. "Look, I'm really sorry for what Kylie did. It wasn't her idea, it was Mi's. I just want you to know I had nothing to do with it."

"Okay, thanks for telling us." I told her. "So um… why are you friend's with Mira?"

"I don't know… she makes me feel like someone wants to be my friend."

"Bim! She treats you like trash!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I know…"

"Well, just know you are welcome to hang out with us whenever!" Faith offered.

"I'd like that," Biminy grinned.

I finished drying off my neck and we all exited the bathroom. The girls flanked me and we walked out like a group. It was as if "Me and My Girls" by Fifth Harmony was playing as we walked back up the stairs and into the room.

_Me and my girls, me, me and my girls. Me and my girls…_ I sang in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_So Roman want's to hang out with you after school?"_ Serenity said through the phone.

"No, he said we should work on our project." I replied as I parted my hair down the middle and began braiding one side. "But we will probably end up blowing off the project and talking the whole time."

"_Yeah, it's not due until like next month."_

I tied off the braid with an elastic band and pinned it over my head. "I know. Have you and Mira found a song yet?"

"_No! She keeps changing it. It's so annoying."_

"Well, me and Roman have changed our song four times. Yes, four." I pinned the other braid on the other side of my head, creating the look of Heidi braids.

"_Wow. What did you decide on?"_

"Classic."

"_Cute!"_

"I know. And it's even cuter that Roman is going to sing with me. He is super nervous and it's adorable!"

"_Awwwwe!"_

I lined my upper lashline with purple eyeliner that made green eyes pop. "I know. So are you there yet?"

"_At school? Well, my mom had to work early and my dad was super tired and is sleeping late, so I have to walk. I am almost here... I see the school."_

"Awwwe, bae." I said in a whiny voice as I whisked on black mascara. "Why did you leave so early?"

"_I am meeting Ms. Cowaline to review my history assessment. I didn't do so well..."_

"I'm sorry."

"_It's okay, I am not really worried about it."_

I pulled on my warm, red peacoat over my black leggings and long, gray cotton T-shirt. "I'm just about to leave. I'm gonna grab some breakfast at Reindeer. Want any?"

"_I'll have a banana muffin."_

"'Kay. See you in a bit!"

I hung up my phone and brushed my teeth quickly.

When Madi and I reached KDM, I hopped out of the car and hurried inside. I skipped down the halls and waited outside the intelligence classroom. A few minutes passed before Serenity came out.

"Good morning!" she chirped when she saw me.

"Good mornin', good mornin'! We've talked the whole night through. Good mornin', good mornin' to you!" I sang.

"Well, aren't you just a walking musical." Serenity joked.

I snickered.

The school was almost empty except the teachers hiding away in the classrooms and a few students wandering around.

I held up a brown paper bag. "For you."

"Thanks!" Serenity opened the bag and grabbed her banana muffin and handed me my blueberry one.

We talked and ate our delicious delicacies as we walked to our lockers.

"So I heard Mira convinced some guy to date her." Serenity said.

"Really? Who?"

"Some timber wolf named Wyette."

"I think he's in our agility class." I grumbled over a rather large bite.

"Me too. But why Mira? Everyone knows she's super mean. I can't believe we even went to her house. She probably tried to kill me in my sleep."

"Eek. Poor Wyette."

"Hey, Jenny!" I heard someone call. I looked up from my muffin.

"Oh, hi Roman." I responded.

Roman walked up to us. "Are we still on for later?"

"For sure."

"Great. I'll see you in science." He grinned. And with that we split ways.

"Oh. My. Gosh. He totally likes you!" Serenity cheered.

"Shhh!"

Later in science, Mr. Goober was babbling on and on about weathering when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching as I pulled it out and checked the text message.

_Hayley: Did u hear about M's new bf?_

I looked over my shoulder at Hayley who was trying to hold in a snicker. I raised an eyebrow and began typing back.

_Me: Yaaaaa. Its only all over school._

_Hayley: Do u know who?_

_Me: Wyette something. u know, that cutie in agility?_

_Hayley: O yeaaaaaah I rememba_

_Me: lol hayhay._

_Hayley: das cute. change my name in ur contacts 2 hayhay_

_Me: kk 1 sec_

_Me: done_

_Hayhay: yay yay!_

_Me: lol_

_Hayhay: lets b cheerleaders!_

_Me: Its alright its ok we're gonna win anyway! GOOOO KINZVILLE!_

_Hayhay: WEVE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO! WEVE GOT SPIRIT HOW BOUT U!_

_Me: Meeee! I have sprit!_

_Hayhay: more like a 3 for SPRITE._

_Me: lolol ***spirit _

_Hayhay: grrrrr didnt we go over weathering last week?_

_Me: ya mr. g said were gonna review 2day._

_Hayhay: no need 2 pay attention then. :)_

_Me: o hayhay._

_Hayhay: o jayjay._

_Me: - __snickers at ur weirditity - _

_Hayhay: - __snickers at ur lame wordplay -_

_Me: whateverrrrrrr – is melancholy - _

_Hayhay: jayjay, dont make up words_

_Me: :O _

_Hayhay: do u think we'll get in trouble?_

_Me: idk_

_Hayhay: were rebels_

_Me: risktakers_

_Hayhay: bad girls_

_Me: bc were texting in class_

_Hayhay: lol_

Riiiiiiiing!

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Goober announced. "Don't forget to study for next week's test."

We filed out the door. I waved to Roman and he waved back.

"Wow," I said to Hayley when we got out of the current of kinz. "Either I am a super slow texter or that was a super short lesson."

"Hmmm... I wonder which one is correct." Hayley tapped her chin. Then we laughed.

"Were you guys texting in class?" Serenity asked when she caught up with us.

"No-"

"Yes-" Hayley and I said in unison.

"Yes-"

"No-"

Serenity raised her eyebrows at us and snickered. "Are you sure? Because every time I looked at either of you, you looked like you were constipated and you didn't take any notes and you were always looking down."

Instead of responding, we burst into laughter and waved her off.

"I had to fart really bad but didn't want to in class!" Hayley joked and sent us into more giggles.

"No more fart jokes!"

"Hi," I said to Roman right after music class.

"Hi,"

"You wanna go?"

"Sure," he replied. We grabbed our books and made our way through the crowd.

"I'm gonna drop off my stuff at my locker. Be right back!"

I pranced through the hallway until I made it to my locker. I opened it up and checked my reflection in the full length mirror I had hung on the door. I had chosen one made specially for lockers. It was hot pink, light, and extra thin. I fixed my Heidi braids that had come loose and hung my backpack on the hook. I slung my sling purse over my shoulder and stuck my phone, mascara, and chapstick in it. I quickly sipped some water from the fountain and hummed as I walked, trying to warm up my voice.

When I turned the corner, I heard music streaming down the hallway. It broke into a steady beat. I saw a bunch of kinz beginning to form a large group. Several started dancing. When I reached the recording room, I opened the door. Two kinz from music class were DJ-ing the song. It was completely instrumental.

"Hey," Roman greeted.

"Jenny, right?" a yellow canary said.

"Yeah, we have music together, right?" I replied.

"I think so. I'm Jonah." Jonah said. He jerked his head towards his friend. "That's Michael."

Micheal, a jackrabbit, greeted me with a friendly hello.

"Do you need the recording room?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, but we can wait." I held my paws behind my back. "Cool mix."

Micheal and Jonah were doing an awesome mix Animals, a cool, electronic, instrumental song by Martin Garrix. It had a fast tempo and was definitely a song to play at a school dance.

"You sure?" Jonah persisted.

"Really..." I turned to Roman. "Let's get the crowd moving. With a dance off."

Roman raised his eyebrows at me. "Think you've got the moves like jaggar?"

"Oh, I've got the moves." I said in a fake dramatic tone.

Jonah and Micheal grinned and rewound the song.

We exited the too-small room and made a hole in the crowd. I pulled off my black slouch boots. I knew I could win. I took dance lessons and tumbling back in Silverton. I was a rusty on my tumbling, however, so I decided to stick with a few basics. The music broke into a subtle verse. Roman began a cute little hiphop routine with that floor thing that guys do.

"Top that!"

My turn. The music got louder and more intense. I really didn't want to get hurt, so I started out with a walkover-aerial-pike jump combo, then spun down in splits, then back up, then repeated. Then the music changed again. I did eight a la second turns and a standing split turn.

"Topped!"

Roman held up his paws and backed away into the crowd.

"Any other challengers?" I called.

Then, an angry voice echoed through the hallway speakers.

"_Jenny Reed, Micheal Hopp, Roman Ven, and Jonah Dense, report to the principle's office IMMEDIATELY. And turn the music OFF!" _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not posting in a awhile. I didn't think there was really any interest in this story anymore. Thanks so to whoever commented on this story telling me they are my biggest fan :) That literally is what made me want to write this again. Thank you. Oh and there isn't a Webkinz for Jenny, I sort of made her up. I wish there was a blonde cat but there's not. :(**

Chapter 14

When the bell finally rang that detention was over, I quickly exited the room and ran to the auditorium. I burst through the door, apologizing for my tardiness.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Pile! I'm so, so sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed.

Everyone was onstage and everyone stared.

"That's alright, Jenny." Ms. Pile replied. "Please take a script from that table and go onstage."

There was a small table near the stage with a stack of scripts in case anyone decided they wanted to join late. I took a script and went onstage.

"Mira, you don't have to fill in for Jenny anymore."

Mira rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the choir.

"Let's go over the first scene with young Ana and Elsa."

The little girls came onstage and the rest of us backed up to give them room.

"Elsa?" little Clara read.

"Go away, Ana." Winnie replied.

"The sky's awake. So _I'm _awake. So we have to _play_!" Ana exclaimed.

"Go back to bed." Elsa grumbled.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Are we gonna do the song?" Winnie asked.

"No, you need to practice the song first. But that was great." Ms. Pile said. "Winnie, you will have a little bed and Ana will come wake you up."

"Okay."

"Alright. Coronation day scene!"

I walked towards the center of the stage.

* * *

"Great job, Jenny! I'll see you on Monday." Ms. Pile called to me as I exited the auditorium with Serenity, Faith, Hayley, and Madi.

"Did you see Mira? She was so mad." Faith said.

"Yeah, I saw her. She totally stormed away when she couldn't be Elsa anymore." I replied.

"Do you guys want to go shopping? I haven't been shopping in forever." Serenity asked.

"Oh, what the hell. It's Friday! Let's go shopping." Hayley agreed.

"The mall is just a few blocks from here. We can probably walk." Madi stated. "Text your parents and let them know we'll be home later."

We all took out our phones and texted our parents.

We exited the school and walked and talked until we entered the mall through the big revolving doors.

"Where to first?" Hayley huffed from the cold.

"Forever 21?" Madi suggested.

We walked to Forever 21 and entered the huge store.

"To the shoes!" Serenity announced.

I spied a pair of black wedged booties. I found my size and picked up the box. I opened it and held up the shoe.

"What do you think of these?" I asked.

"They're cute! Try them on." Faith said.

I sat on the little gray stool and tried on the shoes. They were a little big which meant I could grow into them. I checked the price. Eek. 46.95.

"These are like fifty kinzcash."

"Well how much do you have?" Faith asked.

I opened my wallet and counted. "62."

"Well, maybe look around first." she replied.

I put the shoes back and looked around. I found the sweaters and picked out an oversized knit cardigan and a black cashmere sweater. 8.99 and 11.00. Cheap! I picked out a pair of skinny jeans with rhinestones on the back pockets and a red A-line skirt lined with red leather. Perfect for the holidays. 9.00 and 5.95. I snagged a new pair of caramel coloured boots. 14.50. I eyed a huge red scarf. 8.00 kinzcash.

_Alright. That's all I'm buying._ I thought.

I brought everything to the counter. There was no one in line, so I set my stuff down. The girl started ringing it up.

"Your total comes to 60.50 kinzcash." she said.

I opened my wallet. Huh. That was odd. There was a little red thing sticking out of the pocket. I pulled it out.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I have a 60% off coupon!"

I'd forgotten all about it! I handed it to the girl.

"Alright that makes your total 36.60 kinzcash. You saved 24.90 kinzcash."

"Awesome!"

I took my bags and left the counter to find my friends.

"Serenity! I found a 60% off coupon in my wallet and saved 25 kinzcash!"

"That's great, J!" she replied. "What do you think of this?" she held up a casual blue dress with a black cardigan.

"It's cute. But it'd look cuter with this." I grabbed a nearby leather jacket.

"Yeah, you're right." Serenity hung the cardigan back up and held up the dress in front of her in the mirror.

When we finished shopping at Forever 21, we hit up Claire's, where I found a cute bow for 5.00. But I was hungry. It was 5:13 and I hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Guys, I'm hungry. Really hungry." I said.

"Me too." Madi replied.

"There is a Subway at the food court. Let's go there." Faith said.

We walked to the food court and got in line. I ordered a tuna and cheddar cheese sandwich on Italian bread. I was already eating it by the time we sat down at a table.

"Whoa, girl, slow down." Hayley tried to calm me down. "Eating too fast can make you throw up."

"That happened to my Zum one time." Madi told us. "I forgot to feed him all day and he wouldn't let me pet him or hold him or anything all the next day. Sorry, that was a lame story."

My phone chimed. I checked the text message.

_Mom: Be home by 6. We are eating supper together. Tell Madi._

I texted back.

_Me: I just got Subway with Mads, Hayley, Faith, and Seri. I'll eat with you still but I wont want a lot._

_Mom: K._

"My mom wants me and Madi home by six. We better get going."

"Okay. I think I'll stay and finish my food. I wanted to stop at Maurices anyway. They just got a new line." Serenity said.

"I heard about that. I'll stay, too, and go over there with you." Hayley replied.

"I guess I'll stay, too." Faith agreed.

"Okay. Well, let's go, Mads."


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): Just so you know, this chapter has a ton of talking in it. Sorry if I bore you :/ Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"Excuse me..." I said. I tried to elbow my way through the crowd in front of the bulletin board.

When I finally made it through, I took one look at the board and was instantly hit with adrenaline. There was a gold piece of paper with curly red writing. It read:

"The Christmas Ball is Coming Soon

When: December 20th 7:00pm – 12:00am

Where: Party Hall

Extra Notes: Formal attire recommended.

If you are interested in helping out, see Principle Cowaline."

Excitement ran from my ears to my toes. I took a picture of the flyer so that I would remember the details. I fought my way out of the crowd and caught up with Serenity who was standing in front of her locker.

"Did I ever tell you my locker combination?" she asked.

"No. Why?" I chuckled.

"I forgot it."

"Is it... 12 left, 31 right, 11 left?"

She tried the combination. The lock opened.

"I should have known. You're the one who's psychic."

"Not psychic. Hyper-observant." I corrected. "I watch and I learn."

"Okay." Serenity nodded.

"So, Seri, have you seen the flyer yet?"

"What flyer?" she asked while digging through her locker.

I held up my phone with the picture I took on the screen.

"Ooh, Christmas Ball! What should I wear?"

"I don't know. Let's skip lunch and shop instead."

"Sounds good."

When it was finally lunchtime, Serenity, Hayley, Faith, Madi and I sat down against the wall in the hallway.

"Okay. Before we start shopping, let's take a squad selfie." Faith suggested. She held out her phone on selfie mode.

We all smiled, and then did a silly selfie also.

"Tag me." Serenity said.

"Me too."

"And me!"

"I'm tagging all of you." Faith said. "Okay... posted."

In seconds, all of our phones went bizerk.

"Okay. Down to business." Madi opened her laptop and went to . "Boden did a holiday line. It's fabulous."

We scrolled through for a few moments.

"Stop!" Serenity exclaimed. "Click that one." she pointed to a sparkley, red, long sleeved dress with a tube skirt.

"It's 98 kinzcash _and_ they have it in your size." I said.

Madi added it to the cart and scrolled down a little more.

"Wait, go back up." It was Hayley this time.

The dress Hayley picked was a gold babydoll.

By the time we had all picked out our dresses, the total was 534 kinzcash.

"Um... does anyone have a credit card?" Faith asked.

"Me and Jenny have debit cards. Mine has 350 on it I think." Madi gave.

"I only have 220 kinzcash left... oops..." I giggled. "Can you guys each give us cash?"

The three girls dug through their wallets and handed us the cash.

Madi and used our cards and made the purchase.

"They will be here in 5-10 business days!" Madi cheered.

"Wait, wait." Faith quieted everyone down. "Where's Reenie?"

A silence fell over the squad.

"Where _has _Reenie been? I haven't seen her in weeks, now that I think about it." Serenity said.

"Yeah and she hasn't eaten lunch with us lately." I said.

"And she hasn't talked to me or called me at all." Hayley said. "Not even a text."

The cafeteria door swung open down the hall and out came Mira, Kylie, and – guess who. Reenie.

They strutted down the hall like it was their own personal runway. Shock overcame us. As they walked past us, Reenie looked our way with a cold stare.

"I should have known." Serenity covered her face with her paws. "She has always had a mean streak."

"I wonder what happened to poor Biminy?" I wondered. "I'm gonna go look for her."

"We'll come with you." Hayley offered.

"No, that's okay. I don't think a huge group approaching her now would be a good idea."

I had walked up and down halls trying to find Biminy when I spied her in the cafeteria through the window. She was sitting alone picking at her food. I entered the cafeteria and sat across from her.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, Jenny." she replied.

"I kinda discovered that you're not in the "Mira Squad" anymore."

"Yeah."

"How bad was it?"

"Well, pretty bad for her."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I told her I didn't want to be part of it anymore. She is so rude to everyone and I just don't like it. She got really mad and told me it was my loss. Then she left and snatched up Reenie real quick to fill in my place."

"Sounds like you don't really mind."

"I don't. If being popular means acting immature and selfish, I guess I don't want to be popular." Biminy picked at the eggplant-tuna casserole they seemed to be making more and more often.

"That's a good way to think about it."

Biminy was silent for a few moments.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, making me jump. "I'm having a New Year's party this year and it's going to be awesome! Everyone in the 8th grade is invited. My dad is renting out a party center and everything! You have to come!"

Biminy dug in her (rather large) coach purse and pulled out a small stack of flyers.

"Would you mind passing out a few of these? There is a better chance of people coming if _you_ hand them out because then they'll think you're throwing it and everyone will want to come!"

"Sure, I can pass out some flyers." I picked up a few dozen. "I guess I have two holiday parties to attend."

"Oh, great! Thanks, Jen, really. Oh and it's fancy. Not like prom fancy, but like wear-something-sparkly fancy." she added.

"Thanks! I'll try to make it!" I replied and exited the cafeteria.

Kinz were starting to flow out from classes or lunch and the hallways were loaded. Perfect. I handed out flyers left and right saying "Come to Biminy's party!" or "Here, have a flyer." or something like that. I also fought my way through the crowd at the bulletin board so that I could pin up a flyer. I turned around to see my squad, Serenity, Hayley, Faith, and Madi that is, standing behind me.

"How'd it go?" Madi asked. "With Biminy, I mean."

"Good. Great actually. _Biminy_ told _Mira_ she didn't wanna hang out with her anymore. And then she invited me to her New Year's party. Here, have a flyer." I handed out a few flyers.

We exited the crowd and found a less busy spot.

"Wow! Good for B!" Hayley said.

"That's great that she stood up or herself." Faith pointed out. "She always seemed like the shy one."

"Hihi Jenny!"

We spun around to see Mira, Kylie, and Reenie. We instantly hid the flyers behind our backs.

"Hey, Mira..." I replied.

"I know there's a ton of people throwing New Year's parties, but trust me, you'll want to come to mine." Mira said and handed me _another _flyer(along with one for Madi, Serenity, Faith, and Hayley). Where was I going to keep all of these?

"Thank you." I cautiously took the black and gold invitation.

"It's very exclusive. I am inviting 9th graders and a few kinz from out of town. I know Biminy's having a party, but it wont be very good because she is inviting a lot of losers and... well... It's Biminy. Without me, she can't throw a decent party."

"Um, well, I have plans for New Year's, so... I'll come if I can."

"'Kay! Hope you make it!" Mira and her squad strutted off.

"So are we going?" Serenity asked.

"Nope." I tossed the invitation in a nearby trash can. "I mean, you guys can go where you want, but I'm not going to a party for stuck-up snobs."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter's a little short. I am trying to add in Jenny's parents a little more so it's not like they aren't even a part of her life. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 16

It was 2:38 when Madi and I got home from school on Friday, the one school day there was no play practice. Kinzville was certainly bigger than it looked! We said hello to my mom and started up the stairs.

"Girls!" Mom called from the kitchen. "You're father invited one of his coworkers and his family over for supper tonight. They will be here at seven, so put on something nice."

"Okay."

I dragged myself up the stairs, exhausted from a grueling day. There was a science quiz, a style quiz, music quiz, and two quizzes in intelligence. Two! There was no way I was gonna get all cute for some probably snobby old rich man and his snobby wife and snobby daughter all decked out in makeup. Madi and I went to our separate rooms. I changed into my VS sweatpants and a t-shirt and flopped on my bed, instantly falling asleep.

When I woke, it was 5:22. I felt refreshed, ready to take on the day – er, night. I showered and blow dried my fur. I picked out a maroon, scoop neck, long sleeved t-shirt, a black, high-waisted, lace skirt, black tights, and black mary-janes. I applied black eyeliner and mascara and a berry lip gloss. I straightened my hair and put it in a half pony tale. For accessories, I chose a large, rhinestone, statement necklace and rhinestone earrings. It was 5:51 by the time I was done getting ready. I went downstairs and sat at the dining table next to Madi, who I guess had come down just before me. She had put on a black button down and metallic leggings. I texted Serenity.

_Me: Ugh. My dad's coworker and his fam are coming over 4 supper._

She texted me back quickly.

_Seri: Sry :(_

_Me: Its ok. I just wish they would get sick and never ever come back ever so I can watch Netflix and eat candy and lay around and get fat._

_Seri: Me too. That sounds great._

A knock came from the door. Dad came from nowhere and answered it. A tall cat shook my dad's paw and the whooooole family piled in. There must have been eight of them! I sighed in defeat. There was no getting out of...

Wait.

Was that Roman?

I double checked to make sure. Yep. Definitely him. I tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. How was it going to go? Was he going to talk to me? I saw him look at me. Why wasn't he talking to me?! Omg. He was probably too embarrassed to say he liked a classy girl. His parents probably wanted him to date a farmer or something. Or maybe he didn't like me at all and was pretending he didn't know me.

"Jenny? Madi?" My mom called. "Come, please."

Everyone immediately stared at me as we got up and approached the circle of cats.

"Hi," I greeted.

"You must be Jenny!" Mrs. Ven said. "We've heard so much about you. You can call me Katelyn. Might I just say, you are as cute as a button!"

She was pretty. She was a black cat and her wavy, black, hair stopped at her shoulders and her eyes were extra blue.

"Thanks," I giggled, glancing at Roman. "Katelyn."

"And you must be Madeleine. You can call me Frank." Mr. Ven added. "Let me introduce you to the family." He pointed to each sibling. "That's John, the oldest, that's Spencer, the second oldest, then it's Adam, Roman, and our little girl, Cotton."

"Hi, Cotton." I knelt down to her height. She looked exactly like her mom. "My name's Jenny."

"I lost a tooth! See?" Cotton showed me her teeth and sure enough, there was an empty spot right there in front.

"Wow!" I gawked. "I lost that tooth too!"

"Really?!"

She was a _doll_!

"Anne, why don't I help you set the the table?" Katelyn said. She and Mom walked into the kitchen.

"Shall we move to the living room?" Dad offered.

Everyone shuffled to the living room and found a seat. I sat in between Cotton and Madi on the sofa, trying to avoid sitting next to one of the boys.

"Jenny, how old are you?" Cotton asked me.

"13. I'm turning 14 in April."

"I'm five and a half."

"Isn't it fun being little?"

"Yeah!"

I was happy there was a small child here to break the awkward silence. None of the boys talked. Ever. They were all extremely good-looking, but they lacked social skills.

"We're all ready! Come eat!" Mom brought everyone to the dining room.

I took a seat at the table. Cotton came to sit by me. Guess who else? Roman.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"I finished editing our music project. It's ready to be turned in."

"I hope we get an A."

"I think we will. With a voice like yours, you can't go wrong."

"Oh, stop it!"

I filled my plate with mashed potatoes, flank steak, and green beans.

The night ended up being not as bad as I thought. Roman's brothers wound up telling jokes that were so not funny, that it was actually funny. I don't know why I doubted Roman liked me. He talked to me the whole time and even said I looked nice! Exciting, indeed. Cotton started crying when they left. She wanted me to come with them. What a doll! After they left, I bid my parents good night and skipped up to my room. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I hopped into bed and texted Serenity back, finally.

_Seri: J._

_Seri: J J._

_Seri: U there?_

_Seri: ..._

_Me: YES. Sry bout that. Guess who that was that came over?_

_Seri: ?_

_Me: ROMAN! And his fam, but who cares about them. It was ROMAN!_

_Seri: !_

_Me: Ikr? and he has the cutest little sis eva._

_Seri: ^_^_

_Me: Ik! I'm too tired now to keep talking. Ttyt. GN._

_Seri: GN.:-* :-* _

_Me: :-* _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You guys are coming over after school right?" Madi asked when all of us met in front of the library. We had started meeting there because no one ever went in. the librarian was obviously left-pawed. There was double doors and the one on the right had a dusty handle.

It was 2:47. Those of us who weren't in art(Me, Madi, and Serenity) had waited for art class to end before leaving. Faith and Hayley attended art class and we couldn't just leave without them.

"Yes." Faith spoke for all of them.

"Oh BTW," I said. "Our dresses came in yesterday. Perfect timing, right?"

My phone chimed. I looked at the text.

_Marie: Hi Jenny! UR invited 2 my girls only new years sleepover on new years eve! It's my house and it starts at 5. _

I texted her back.

_Me: I'm not sure, I have 1 that I already committed 2._

"Whew! I thought I was going to have to wear the ugly dress my mom got for me while thrift shopping." Hayley huffed.

"Now you can wear that cute gold one." Serenity cheered.

We started walking. I watched Biminy come around the corner. She looked cute in a dark blue skirt and an off-white blouse.

"Hi, B." I greeted. "Go ahead, guys, I'll catch up."

"Hey, J! Is it okay if I call you J?"

"Yeah, all my friends call me J." I paused. "Are you staying for a while? Where's your coat?"

"Oh, I left it in the library. I was just going to get it... and return these books."

"_Sense and Sensibility_?" I read. "I didn't know you liked Jane Austen."

"I also have _Pride and Prejudice _and _Emma_." Biminy looked down with a sheepy grin.

"I haven't read them before... Are you going to the Christmas Ball?"

"Probably not. I got a dress and everything, but I'm not friend's with Mira and Kylie any more, so I don't have anyone to go with."

"You can come with us." I invited. "We're all going to my house to hang out and get ready later. You wanna come?"

"Yes!" Biminy exclaimed. "I mean, uh, sure. That's cool."

I waited for Biminy while she ran into the library and picked up her coat and dropped off her books. We hurried out of the school to find Madi, Faith, Hayley, and Serenity waiting for us outside.

"Guys, I invited Biminy to come with us to the Christmas Ball."

Everybody was fine with it.

"Which bus do you usually take?" Faith asked.

"Oh, please. I stopped taking the bus two months ago. I walk." I responded.

"Um, J, maybe we should take the bus." Hayley said. "It's starting to snow and by the look of those clouds, we could get caught in a nasty storm."

"You're right, Hayhay. I can't believe I didn't notice that!" I smacked my forehead.

"You're psychic skills are on hold. You're probably not getting a good signal with the weather and everything." Serenity joked.

We giggled for a bit before boarding the bus. It was crowded and smelled like moldy cheese and was ridiculously humid. Hayley found a seat next to Tom(whom neither I nor she had hung out with in awhile) and the rest of us piled in the front.

"Hey, baby." some ape with bad breath plopped down in the seat next to Madi. "How about you go on a date with me sometime?"

"How about you go on a date with your toothbrush sometime?" Madi shoved him out of the seat. "If you even own one..."

That made the whole bus snicker. The ape got up and shot her a rude glare. He huffed and found and empty seat in the back.

I looked out the window. Kinzville certainly was a nice city. Although it would be nice to go visit Silverton, I wouldn't want to move there. It would be nice to go see my friends back at the dance studio and see how the team was doing at the gym. Now that I thought of it, I totally forgot to sign up for dance classes! Good for Mira, though. She didn't want me in the dance club. That got me thinking about other things I'd forgotten about. Omg! I'd just remembered the job I was suppose to have a few months ago!

_Ms. Persephone never messaged me the details on MyPage. She must've forgot. _I thought.

It had been a long time since I went to the Employment Office. How did I still have money, you ask? Allowance. That's how.

When we finally got home, we greeted my mother and then went up to my room. We changed into comfy clothes and settled down in my room.

"You know what sounds fun?" Hayley spoke up.

"What?" Faith replied.

"This summer, we should all go to the beach every morning and like do yoga and be healthy and stuff."

"My parents want me to spend the summer with them." Madi said, sadly.

"What? When did this happen? Why didn't I hear about it?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago. My mom called and said not to make summer plans. I tend to make plans way too far in advance. She said I'm spending half the summer with her, and half the summer with my dad." Madi confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" I asked again.

"I don't know. It never really came up and I forgot about it almost immediately. It's not something I've been pondering over or anything."

Knock knock.

"Come in." I said.

Anne, my mom, entered with a plateful of crackers and cheese and six cans of Dr. Pepper.

"It sure is quiet up here." she looked around. "I brought you a snack."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you!"

"Thanks so much!" everyone thanked.

We munched on the snack.

"Wow. It really is coming down out there." Madi tipped her head towards the direction of the window. The snow was practically pouring out of the sky.

There was a thick, white pelt of snow over every tree I could see.

"I hope the roads are okay." Serenity said.

"I dunno..." Hayley swallowed a bite. "That looks pretty bad."

"Sure does." I added.

Our phones each chimed, one by one.

I looked at my phone. It was an email alert. I checked my email only to find one from KDM.

**To: Jenny Reed**

**From: KDM**

**Subject: Christmas Ball Announcement**

**Dear student or parent,**

**We would like to inform you that the Christmas Ball**

**has been canceled due to the snow storm. We advise **

**you to stay off the roads as much as possible.**

**Sincerely,**

**Principle Cowaline**

"What!"

"Ugh,"

"No way!" we all whined.

"I can't believe they canceled the dance!" Faith exclaimed.

"I can." Biminy said. "It's pelting out there. No one's going anywhere."

"We spent 500 kinzcash on those dresses! What a waste of kinzcash." I complained.

"Well, at least we finally get to have that group sleepover sleepover we talked about." Serenity huffed

"Madi, Biminy, go find snacks." Hayley ordered. "Seri, Faith, bring a bunch of blankets and pillows downstairs to the family room. Jenny, me and you can go find something to watch."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Creeeeeeeeeek... thump... thump thump thump... rustle rustle rustle... _

"Jenny..." someone whispered. "Jeeeeeennnyyyyyy..."

I slowly opened one eye.

"Good you're awake!" Madi jumped off my bed and ran over to the door. She turned back and looked at me. "Aren't you coming? You're parents are downstairs waiting for us."

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:48am. Then it clicked. I jumped out of bed and scurried down the stairs right behind Madi.

"Merry Christmas!" Mom and Dad said.

"Merry Christmas!" Madi and I exclaimed.

Mom and Dad were sitting on the sofa near the Christmas tree, which was aglow with gold lights, garland, and ornaments of every colour. Stacks of presents sat under and around the tree.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open 'em!" my dad gestured to the tree.

Madi and I sat of the floor. I picked up a medium-sized box with a tag that read _Mom. _I handed it to her. Madi plucked on for herself and one for me. I tore through the red and gold paper and gasped.

"Beats!" I exclaimed.

"I got beats, too!"

Mine were turquoise blue and Madi's were pink. I set them aside and watched Mom open up the box. She pulled out of the box a new, hardcover, Chef Gazpacho cookbook. It was from Dad. I'd known about it all this month.

"Thank you, Oliver!" she hugged my dad and told him how much she loved it.

I handed a present to Dad, Mom and Madi and found one for me. I could already tell by holding it that it was a movie. It as shaped like one and I could hear the rattling of the disk inside. I tore away the wrapping paper. It was my favorite movie, _Clueless_.

After presents were done, I wound up with three movies, an 8-pack of different coloured leggings, comfy socks, beats, a new statement necklace, the new wPhone 6, a blue rubber case with clouds on it, a few pairs of shoes, and a few other things.

Mom and Dad started on breakfast and I tinkered with my new phone. Dad told me it was all set and ready to go. Madi's parents sent her a new phone, too. It was the new Ramsung Galaxy S5 or whatever they're called. She got a cute pink case with a white M. I put the new case on my new phone and took a selfie with Madi. I uploaded the picture onto MyPage with the caption "Spending Christmas with the best!"

_Buzz._

I checked the first text message of my new phone.

_863-0049: Hey J! It's me, Mira. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas and I hope you make it to my New Year's party! I found some of your old Silverton friends on MyPage and invited them to the party so it will be extra fun._

I frowned. I did not want to go to her party at all. And she did not deserve to call me J. Only my friends got to call me that. I reminisced to the last time I went to one of her parties. I got cold soup dumped on my neck. It would be cool to see my old friends again, but they could come to Biminy's party if they _really_ wanted to see me. I didn't text Mira back. How did she even get my number? I went into the kitchen and began setting the table.

I put plates and forks and knives on the table and lighted the candle centerpiece. I opened the fridge and dug around until a found two bottles of sparkling grape juice. It was tradition to drink sparkling grape juice at each meal on Christmas, though Mom and Dad usually drank wine at supper. More sparkling grape juice me! Soon we were all seated at the table.

"Thanks for the presents, Mr. and Mrs. Reed." Madi said.

"Yeah, thanks." I agreed. "Mom, do you think me and Madi and our other friends could go caroling tonight?"

"I think that would be alright. Oliver?"

"Sounds fine to me, as long as I don't have to drive." Dad gulped down a bite.

"Good! Because I already made plans with everyone and Tom's big brother is going to give us a hayride after!" I grinned.

My parents chuckled. On a normal day, I would have got a lecture about making plans without permission first, but since it was Christmas, they let it slide.

* * *

"Madi, are you ready to go?" I peeked my head in her room.

"Yep."she replied.

We looked cute in matching wool leggings and furry muks.

"I just need to grab something." I said.

I hurried up to my room and grabbed the red beanie Roman gave me last month and put it on. Then, I picked up the green-wrapped present for the present game we were going to play on the hayride. I met Madi downstairs and we bid our parents good-bye.

We exited the front door and walked down the street a few houses until we reached Tom's house. Tyler, Isaiah, Reenie, and Hayley and Tom were outside sitting on the porch. We hurried up the sidewalk and hopped onto the porch. They all had a present with them.

"Hey, guys." Madi grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone else cheered.

"Now we're just waiting on Faith, Roman, and Serenity." Tyler stated.

It was 6:57. We agreed to meet at 7:00. The sky was dark, but the street lights gave the area an almost magical glow. The roads were plowed and easy to drive through. The snow gave the illution that everything was sparkling. It was the perfect night for caroling. We waiting a few more minutes. Roman arrived first, then Serenity, then Faith(who lived the farthest away).

"Well, let's go." Isaiah said.

We all got up and started walking along the street. We came to the first house.

"What should we sing first?" Faith asked.

"How about We Wish You a Merry Christmas?" Hayley suggested. She knocked on the door.

"We wish you a merry Christmas," we all sang. "We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

The door flew open and a little elephant stood there with gleaming eyes and a huge smile.

"Daddy! We have _carolers_!" he exclaimed.

"Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. Good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year!"

The little boy's father entered the doorway and smiled at us. Then came the mom, another kid, and the grandma(probably). The mother held out a plate of Christmas cookies. We all took one. When we finished the song, we thanked them for the cookies and wished them a merry Christmas.

To the next house, we sang Oh, Come All Ye Faithful, and to the next, Joy to the World.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose." we sang.

"It is so nice to see the young generation following the old traditions!" the old woman in the wheelchair said.

"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe help to make the season bright. Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight. They know that Santa's on his way. He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. And every mother's child is gonna spy to see if reindeer really know how to fly. And so I'm offering a simple phrase to kids from one to ninety-two. Although it's been said many times, many ways, merry Christmas to you."

"Thank you for coming by! Merry Christmas!" she bid us.

And after we'd gone to almost every house in the neighbourhood, we finally came back to Tom's house. His brother had the hayride all set up. He was going to take us out of the neighbourhood and into the woods so we could go through trails.

"You don't think we'll get lost, do you?" Serenity asked when we had all piled into the rather huge wagon.

"Nope. My brother and I used to go into these woods all the time when we were little. We know them inside out." Tom replied.

Tom's big bro, Frank, started the tractor and drove us out of the neighbourhood. What a nice guy.

"Just hear those sleigh bell jingling, ring-ting-tingling too..." Hayley started, getting us all to join in on another carol.

"Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" I sang along. "Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!"

By now, we got everyone to sing-even the boys. "Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up let's go, let's look at the show. We're riding in a wonderland of snow! Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up it's awe just holding your paw. We're riding along to the song of a wintery fairyland. Our cheeks are nice a rosy and comfy cozy are we. We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be. Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."

I stuck my paw out and snatched something from a tree.

"Look what I've got!" I exclaimed. "Mistletoe!" I held it over Hayley and Tom.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" we chanted.

Hayley looked up at the mistletoe. "That's not even mistletoe! That's from a pine tree."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can see the tree waving back a fourth because you so viciously tore off one of it's boughs."

"What can I say? I'm vicious. Ha ha ha ha!" I fake-evil-laughed. "Just pretend it's mistletoe."

Tom went ahead and planted one right on her mouth.

"Ooooooooh!" everyone went.

Reenie grabbed the fake mistletoe out of my paw and held it over me and Roman.

"Kiss." she ordered.

"Huh? Me?" I pretended to be confused.

"Mistletoe. Kiss."

Roman took the mistletoe right out of her paw and threw it behind him, off the wagon.

"What mistletoe?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled and stood up. "You make them do it, but you won't?"

"They're dating. Roman and I aren't." I replied.

"Oh, please..."

"Renae!" Serenity yelled back, actually using her full name.

Everyone stared. Reenie quietly sat back down.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Presents?" Roman suggested.

"Good idea." Serenity agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Biminy, it's Jenny." I said over the phone.

"_What's up?"_

"Me and Madi got these things in the mail from you... it's some sort of VIP card-tag-thing?"

"_Oh, yeah! I chose nine kinz to get the VIP cards. If you have one, you get to do something cool after the party tonight."_

"Cool! What?"

"_It's a surprise. When I announce that it's time for everyone to go, there's a door on the left of the stage. You'll have to show the security guard your VIP card to get in. Just go through the door, down the hallway, and through the door at the end of the hallway."_

"A stage? A security guard? You're really going all out!"

"_I want this party to be better than Mira's. She thinks I can't throw a decent party, but I'm about to put her in her place. And that place is BELOW me."_

"Oh. Alright! Well I'll see you at the party!"

"_'Kay! Byee!"_

"That was a little weird." I said.

"What?" Madi asked.

"She was just acting a bit different, that's all." I whisked on black mascara.

I chose a blush pink dress with a fluffy feather skirt and gold lining. It had gold sparkles all over. I couldn't just _not_ wear something sparkly. You can't do that on New Year's Eve. I put on my gold heels that I was going to wear to Christmas Ball, if it hadn't been canceled(noooooo!). I did smokey eye makeup and wore my hair in a topknot. Madi looked cute in a royal blue, shimmery, babydoll dress, silver heels, and a rhinestone statement necklace(it was actually mine, but I let her borrow it). Honestly, I liked her outfit better.

When we finished getting ready, Dad drove us to the party center.

"Are you sure this is it? It looks like a place for grown-ups." Dad said.

"It looks that way to me, too, Dad, but this is the address on the invitation." I replied.

"Alright. Go on. Have fun."

"Thanks, Dad! Love you!"

"Text me when you're ready to be picked up! And no later than 2:00!" he called from that car.

"I will text you!" I called back.

We entered the building through the revolving doors and walked to the elevator. Biminy said it was on the 5th floor. I pushed the button to get to the 5th floor. When the doors re-opened, I could here the music and feel the pulse of the beat. The doors were open and there were security guards. I was pretty sure they would let anyone in, they were just there to look like it was an exclusive party.

"Hi," I said as we walked up to one of the guards.

"Name?" the tall bulldog asked.

"Jenny Reed and Madeleine Bleess."

"Hmm..." he pretended to search around on the list. "You're down for the VIP entrance. Down the hall and to the right is where you can get in."

"Oh! Thanks." we thanked.

So down the hall and to the right we went. The security guard let us in after we showed him our VIP cards. He didn't even have a list! He undid the velvet rope to let us through. Fancy. Very fancy. We hung up our coats inside and entered through the doorway. Biminy didn't say anything about a VIP entrance.

"Wow!" I gawked.

There was a red carpet rolled out. Biminy must have asked a bunch of the kinz in the photography club to be the paparazzi. Cameras flashed and the music blared. It was the best party I'd ever been to! I spotted Hayley and Tom just ahead of us on the carpet, and Biminy at the end, greeting the "VIPs". Madi and I posed for the camera(several times) and walked like models down a runway.

"Hey, girl!" Biminy greeted and hugged me and Madi. "I'm so glad you made it! How do you like the VIP entrance?"

"We love it!" Madi exclaimed.

"You are so good at party planning! This is so cool... it's like a real Hollywood party!" I had to shout over the music.

"I know! It seems really exclusive, but the security guards will let in basically anyone! Except Mira, Kylie, and Reenie."

"Right." I replied.

The whole thing must have cost a fortune. My dad would never have let me go all out like this. There was strobelights. There were kinz walking around serving sparking white grape juice(probably meant to look like champagne). There was a buffet. It couldn't get better...

I saw Serenity and Faith enter together, looking fab in sparkly outfits.

"Heyy!" Serenity and Faith said in unison.

"Heyy!" we said back.

We gawked about how glam the party was and how cool it was to be here and how cute we all looked. That lasted for like twenty minutes. I kept watching the VIP entrance to see who all else got a VIP card. Tyler came in, instantly blinded by the paparazzi. He shaded his eyes and got outta there as fast as he could. I saw someone enter, but went back again. I got closer so I could see. What I saw shocked me. I saw Isaiah and Reenie trying to get in. Too bad Reenie was on the no-no list. I heard yelling, but I couldn't make out the words. She looked over at me. Oops. She glared at me so hard I thought I saw steam coming out of her ears. She must've learned that from Mira.

"You _have_ to let me in! I'm more worthy of the VIP card than anyone else here!" she yelled and stomped her heel-clad foot.

I snickered.

"Go on in there, son." I heard the security guard say to Isaiah. "Go while ya still can."

Isaiah looked scared, but he found it in him to leave Reenie. He made a silly face at the camera and went right to the buffet.

Reenie screamed in angst and stormed away. Off to Mira's party, I guessed.

"Would you like a glass of sparkling white grape juice?" a tall giraffe offered. She had plate with at least fifteen glasses.

"Don't mind if I do." I replied and we each took a glass.

Roman walked in shortly after. He also made a silly face or two, and then left the red carpet. Wow. Me and Madi sure had taken our time.

"Hi!" I said to Roman.

"Hi," he said back.

"Okay, now that we're all here," Biminy started. "Oh wait, where did Isaiah go? Oh well. Everyone come with me."

She gathered all the VIPs(minus Isaiah) and brought us to the terrace, where there were a few couches and a small, brick firepit with a small bonfire.

"Someone go get Isaiah." Biminy sighed.

Faith got up and was back in a minute with Isaiah and a plateful of food.

"Let's play Truth or Lie."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's an awesome game where everyone writes down a truth about themselves and a lie about themselves. You fold them and put them in a bowl, mix them up, and someone picks one. They have to guess whose piece of paper it is and what's the truth and what's the lie." Biminy explained.

She grabbed a piece of paper from nowhere and tore it to shreds. She passed out a shred of paper and a pen to everyone.

"When you're done, fold your paper and put it in..." she took Isaiah's bowl of chips and dumped it out on his plate. "This."

I wrote _I hate hot chocolate_(truth) and _I won first place in a hotdog eating challenge_(lie). I folded the paper and put it in the bowl when it was passed my way.

"Okay, who wants to pick first?" Biminy asked.

"I'll do it." Hayley offered. I passed the bowl to her. She dug around for a second before plucking a piece of paper. "It says: I hate hot chocolate and I won first place in a hotdog eating challenge. Tyler, this is yours because I was at that contest and I came in last. The truth is the hotdog one and the lie is that you hate hot chocolate."

"That's not mine." Tyler chuckled.

"What!" Hayley gasped.

She passed the bowl to Tom.

"I like meatloaf and I like salsa." he read, with a confused look on his face.

That sent everyone into laughter. I knew whose it was. It was Faith's. She mentioned to me how she hated meatloaf, which meant the lie was I like meatloaf and the truth was I like salsa.

"Jenny, I think this is yours." Tom said. "I know you don't like salsa because you don't like spicy stuff, but you said your mom makes great meatloaf... so..."

"Nope!" I grinned. "Not mine."

The bowl was passed to Roman. He picked a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"It says... My favorite movie is Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and I used to take gymnastics when I was little. Serenity, your favorite movie is not Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and you did use to take gymnastics when you were little."

"How did you know?" Serenity said, surprised.

"No one's favorite movie is Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Roman replied.

After a few more rounds, we slowly dispersed. Serenity, Hayley, and I made our way to the dancefloor. Madi, Faith, Tom, and Tyler stayed on the terrace and poured water over the edge, trying to hit kinz walking on the sidewalk. Biminy left to greet people, and Isaiah went back to the buffet. How that boy was no a roley-poley I would never know.

* * *

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

It was a new year! 2015! New year, fresh start!

"Woooooo!" everybody cheered.

I picked up another glass of sparkling white grape juice.

"Everyone to the VIP entrance! This is going to be in the school news paper and also all over MyPage. We have to get a picture of the VIPs." Biminy led us to the red carpet.

We posed a few times for the camera.

"I love this song!" Serenity exclaimed.

Welcome to New York began playing. We danced right on the red carpet.

"When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors, took our broken hearts out them in a drawer. Everybody here wanted something more. Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before. And it said Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York! Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York! It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat, forever more! The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me! Welcome to New York! New York! It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York!"

The lights and cameras flashed, making me feel like a real celebrity.

_The lights are so bright but they never blind me._

"Alright, everyone!" Biminy spoke through the mic on the stage. "Thanks, for coming! Happy New Year!"

The kinz filtered out of the huge room.

"If you received a VIP card in the mail please make your way to the door on the left of the stage." Biminy said. "Note, you will need your card for this little activity, so if you left it at home, tough luck."

After grabbing our coats, I walked with the rest of the VIPs to the door on the left of the stage. We showed the security guard our cards and walked down the little hallway. We made our way through the door, which led to stairs. Woopee. Stairs. So down the stairs we went. Guess what was there? Another door. So through the door we went.

"Woah..." Faith oohed.

"Wow!" Madi ahhed.

We stood outside behind the party center and before us sat a big, shiny, limo.

"Do you like it?"

I turned around and saw Biminy just catching up with us.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Well, good, because it's your ride home!"

I pulled out my phone and texted Dad,

_Me: Biminy's giving me a ride home :) Leaving now._

_Dad: Ok_

I snapped a picture of the fabulous limo and uploaded it, and many of the other pictures I took, onto MyPage with the caption "Partied it up with the fabulous Biminy Kamp :) BEST NIGHT EVER".

And it was.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for 700+ views OMG! This chapter takes place at play practice, so sorry if some of the song lyrics are incorrect! Also, I don't remember the order everything is in, so some things might be out of place. I am not going to do every single song and every single line. Just bear with me :) Enjoi! PS Shortest chapter ever. Sorry! **

Chapter 20

"_VIPs Party it Up at the 8__th__ Grade New Year's Eve Party._" I read the headline of the school newspaper.

Madi, Roman, Faith, Isaiah, me, Tyler, Biminy, and Hayley and Tom were plastered over the front page of the school newspaper. We posed on the red carpet looking fab as eff.

"So, what do you think?" Madi asked as we walked to play practice together. "About the whole new year's thing?"

"Well, Biminy's party was a-ma-zing. I loved the whole exclusive theme."

"Me too."

I pushed open the door to the auditorium. There were only a few kinz there so far. We took a seat in the third row behind Mira, Reenie, and Kylie.

"Jen Jen!" Mira turned around in her seat."You didn't come to my New Year's party." she said sadly.

"That's because I had other plans." I replied.

"You went to Biminy's party over mine? What kind of a friend does that?"

"Um, I'm not you're friend. And I'm pretty sure Biminy's party was much better than yours because everyone in the 8th grade was there. Except you. And you and you."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Kinz filtered in through the door. I spotted Faith, Hayley, and Serenity fight their way through the crowd. I waved them over.

"Alright, class, settle down." Ms. Pile calmed the class. "As you all know, our big performance is next weekend. I need you all to be on your best behavior because... there will be talent scouts in the front row."

"What?"

"Talent scouts?"

"Omg!" everyone gawked.

"As I said, be on your best behavior. They are choosing two students to attend a new acting school in Southern Webkinz World next year."

The auditorium was in an uproar. Everyone was talking about the performance and who they thought the scouts would pick.

"Jenny, I think they're gonna pick you!" Mira said.

"Why don't you want them to pick you?" I replied.

"Because you deserve it!"

"Mira, you're so fake, Barbie's jealous." Serenity spat.

Mira pretended to look hurt and turned back around.

I gave Serenity a high-four.

"Okay, okay. Everyone on-stage. Let's take it from the top."

"Don't let them in." I sang semi-awkwardly. "Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today. It's agony to wait. Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Faith ran on-stage to continue her part.

"'Cause for the first time in forever, I'll get what I'm dreaming of! For the first time in forever, a chance to find true love! I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! And for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever nothing's in my way!"

I hurried off-stage as soon as the spotlight faded off me and onto Hans.

* * *

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, me?" Ana replied.

I laughed. "You look beautiful."

"You look beautifuler! I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, you look m-more beautiful."

"Thank you." I paused. "What is that delightful smell?"

We both sniffed. "Chocolate!"

We laughed and I wandered off-stage, pretending to greet guests.

* * *

"Oh, there she is! Elsa!" Ana ran up to me. "Elsa, this is Hans. I was just wondering if maybe we could have your blessing on our marriage?"

"What?" I snapped.

"I know, right? I thought we could live here! And Hans has tons of brothers and we can invite them all to come live with with us!"

"Ana, may I speak with you in private?"

"No." she replied, shocked. "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Hans."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"But it's true love!"

"No, Ana. It isn't. The party's over! Everybody out! Close the gates!" I shouted.

"Elsa, don't do this." Ana pleaded.

"Leave me alone."

"Elsa!" she grabbed my paw, and accidentally pulled off my glove.

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled.

* * *

"Wonderful job, everyone." Ms. Pile said. "See you tomorrow!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry if this one is a bit cheesy and unrealistic. :|**

Chapter 21

It was 5:45pm when Mom dropped me off at KDM on the night of the performance. I was freaking out. There was going to be scouts sitting in the front row! I had to do perfectly if I wanted to be picked to go to the new acting school. The show didn't start until 7:00, but I had to be there two hours early for hair and makeup.

Ms. Pile came up with the coolest idea for my on-stage outfit change. She would have a staff member above the stage controlling the lights sprinkle glitter down and my dress had a fancy top so that all I had to do was pull down the top and it "magically" turned into a blue skirt and the matching top was underneath.

"Jenny, get to hair and makeup immediately." Ms. Pile ordered.

I hurried backstage. There were four stations set up for hair and makeup and there was only one seat available so I snatched it up before someone else did. I told the artist who my character was and she got started right away. Purple eyeshadow, bold black eyeliner and mascara, and dark berry-coloured lips. She curled my hair and fishbone braided it around my head. She showed me how to take the braid out and turn it into a sidebraid.

"Jenny, you look great!" Faith said. I barely recognized her in the red wig.

"Thanks! So do you." I replied.

I looked at the clock. It was 6:40.

"Wanna run lines?" Faith asked.

"Sure."

We got up and started on our way to the back room.

"Wait." I stopped us. "Excuse me, what is that?" I asked the seamstress and pointed to a sparkly blue garment on the table behind her.

"That? It's an Elsa costume, but it can't be turn into the first dress, so it's a mistake piece." the seamstress replied.

"Oh. Okay!"

We continued on our merry way and went into a back room. It had two couches an a minifridge with bottled water. I gave Faith my script.

"Okay, so let's do the scene where Ana finds Elsa in her ice castle." I suggested.

"Okay. I will be Olaf, Ana, and Kristoff." Faith cleared her throat and got into character.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Kristoff mumbled.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Ana said.

"Knock..." Olaf said. "Just knock... Why isn't she knocking?"

Faith pretended to knock, then looked surprised as the doors opened themselves. She wandered into the castle.

"Elsa!"

"Ana, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm came to find you."

"Well, you can't stay here."

"Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand. For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear, 'cause for the first time in forever I will be right here."

"Ana, please go home, your life awaits. Enjoy the sun and open up the gates. I know you mean well, but leave me be... yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

"Actually we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get a feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?"

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... snow."

"What?" I demanded.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere."

"Everywhere?!"

"It's okay! You can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't! I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!"

"No... I can't!" I completely lost character. "Can we not do the song? I'm not feeling up for the song."

"Okay." Faith replied. "Hey, that was really good!"

"Thanks!"

"Girls, costumes!" Ms. Pile stuck her head in the room. "The show starts in ten minutes!"

We scrambled out of the little room and to the costume rack.

I searched through all the costumes, looking for the case labeled "Elsa".

"I can't find my costume!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Faith exclaimed, too.

We tore through everything trying to find the costume.

"Five minutes!" Ms. Pile shouted.

"I really need to get changed, Jenny." Faith said. She grabbed her costume and ran to a dressing room.

My heart was beating faster than it had ever before. I asked around to see if anyone had accidentally taken the wrong one.

"Jenny!" Mira ran up to me. "Here's your costume. The labels were accidentally switched. Go change. Fast!"

"Thank you!" I ran to the other dressing room.

I unzipped the black case. Huh? This wasn't the Elsa outfit! It was a pair of stripey pajamas. I tried to get out of the dressing room, but the door was locked.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!_"

I banged on the door, but no one came.

"Jenny? Where's Jenny?" I heard Ms Pile say.

"I'm in here! Someone locked the door!" I banged my fist on the door.

"_Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They said have courage; and I'm trying to. You know I'm here for you... just let me in._" I heard Faith sing. "_We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?_"

"Where is Jenny?!"

"Ms. Pile? I will go on for Jenny."

Anger welled up inside. It was Mira the whole time! She was acting all sweet so that I would never see it coming!

"She never got into her costume. It's sitting right over there."

"Very well. Just hurry, please."

* * *

"Huh? Why's this door locked from the outside?" I heard someone say.

As soon as the door opened, I flew out of the room and looked this way and that. An idea popped into my head. I hurried over to the seamstress's table and took the mistake-Elsa dress and rushed to put it on. The music began playing for Let It Go. I watched Mira walk on-stage in her, er, my costume. I grabbed a mic from some kinz and clipped it to my dress.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight; not a footprint to be seen." Mira sang.

I ran down the stairs across from the dressing rooms. This led to underneath the stage. I found my way to the square that marked center-stage on the floor. I had learned all about this. We rehearsed where I came up from here to sing Let It Go, but I bumped my head on the stage, so he idea was immediately dismissed. There was a remote to control that they kept down here at all times. I pressed the down button, and the square came down. The lights instantly flooded the small space. I crouched on the square and pushed the up button on the remote, quickly tossing it on the floor.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small," I sang. "And the fear that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"

I watched Mira's jaw drop. The lights shined on me, practically blinding me.

"Up here in the cold, thin air, I finally can breath. I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve!"

Mira joined in. "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on..."

"My power flurries through the air into the ground!" Mira challenged me.

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast..."

"I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go!" I had overall won the challenge and Mira angrily exited the stage. "Let it go! I will rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day... let the storm rage on! ...The cold never bothered me anyway."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit dramatic, too. Also, it skips to a lot of different scenes, so beware. Also, this chapter contains just one swear word, so be prepared.**

Chapter 22

"I sure hope you're not expecting to get that spot at the new acting school, Jennifer. They aren't going to pick you." Mira spat.

"They probably won't pick either of us." I replied. "Since you ran off-stage, and everything."

Mira scoffed. For once, Reenie and Kylie weren't at her side.

I slammed my locker shut.

"Well they aren't gonna pick you because you popped up out of nowhere."

"Still better than running off-stage out of _embarrassment_."

Mira snarled at me and swiped my head with her paw.

I touched my head and looked at my paw.

"How dare you?" I exclaimed.

I covered the cut with my paw and hurried to the infirmary. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to the group chat.

_Me: M attacked me. On way 2 infirmary._

My phone buzzed four times.

_Hayhay: !_

_Seri: Vhat? Meet u there_

_Faithie: OH NO SHE DIDNT_

_Madi: On way!_

It felt good that my friends cared. When I reached the infirmary, Madi, Faith, Serenity, and Hayley were waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. Mira swiped my head, that's all." I replied.

"She's getting expelled for sure." Hayley said.

They walked me inside.

"Ooh, did you get a cut?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah,"

"How did this happen?" she looked at the cut. "Have a seat."

"Well, I was just talking to Mira Blake and we had a bit of a disagreement and... well, she sort of... did that." I explained.

"Wow. Has anyone told the principle?"

We all shook our heads.

"Hayley, go tell her, please." the nurse ordered.

She began to clean the wound, dabbing it with a wet washcloth.

After she finished, she dismissed us and told us to tell our teachers what happened to avoid getting detention for being late.

"_Mira Blake, please report to the principles office immediately following your last class._" Ms. Cowaline said over the speakers.

* * *

"Class dismissed." Mr. Kruger said.

I got out of my seat and found Roman.

"Can you believe we got an A+ on that project?" I exclaimed.

"Yes! You did great." Roman replied.

"So did you."

"All I did was background... Hey, what happened to your head?"

"My head? Oh, um..." I remembered what Mira did earlier. "I kind of got attacked by Queen Mira."

"Really? Did you tell the principle?"

"That's what everyone seems to be asking. Yes, Hayley told Ms. Cowaline."

"What did she say?"

"Well, you probably heard. She has to go to the principle's office."

"Oh, yeah."

I looked around the room and saw Mira hurriedly picking up her things and rushing out.

"Yikes." I raised my eyebrows. "Well, I've gotta get to the auditorium. Ms. Pile is going to announce who the scouts picked to attend this new acting school next year!"

"Scouts? There were scouts at the performance?" Roman's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I'll see you later!"

I grabbed my stuff and caught up with Madi, Serenity, Hayley, and Faith, and we walked to the auditorium together.

"Settle down, everyone." Ms. Piled said. "Quiet down, please. Thank you. So I'm sure you all are very excited to hear who the scouts picked... And it certainly is no surprise..."

My toes tingled with excitement.

"The scouts thought that Faith Miller and Sparky Fact would be wonderful additions to Addison's School of Arts. Congratulations!"

My heart dropped to my stomach. They didn't pick me? Why not? I didn't do bad, did I?

"Congratulations, Faithie!" I gave Faith a hug. "Acting school is going to be so much fun!"

Everyone applauded and congratulated Sparky and Faith.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Mom grinned at me when Madi and I got home. "Did you girls get picked? You did, didn't you? I know you did!"

"No," Madi answered. "They picked Faith and Sparky."

"Oh, honey!" Mom came over to us and hugged us both. "I'm so sorry. But at least be happy for them. Faith did a great job, and Sparky was hilarious."

"I am happy for them, Mom, but I was really hoping they would pick me." I semi-pouted.

"Well, Jen, you did get locked in a closet and-what happened to your head?"

"Mira, Mom. She's literally insane."

"Yikes. Did you tell the principle?"

"Yeah, we think Mira's going to be suspended." Madi piped up.

"With all the drama that girl caused you, I hope she gets suspended." Mom muttered.

I trudged up the stairs and into my bathroom. I took off my bandaid and cleaned the dried blood off my head. I used hydrogen-peroxide to clean out the germs and put on a new bandaid. I hopped onto my bed and opened my laptop. I logged into MyPage and messaged Hayley, who was still in art class.

_Me: Can u believe M did that? I hope that bitch gets suspended!_

She messaged me back.

_Hayley Jones: ikr? I totes hate her. She was all perky and nice just so u wouldn't see *that* coming._

_Me: sorry 4 swearing. Just so angry. :(_

_Hayley Jones: girl, I get it! Its fine_

_Me: Friday – squad – Reindeer _

_Hayley Jones: U got it._

I clicked on "Group Chat" and entered a message to the squad.

_Me: Friday – squad – Reindeer _

_Hayley Jones: I'll b there_

_Serenity Bleu: K_

_Faith Miller: Ok_

_Madeleine Bleess: Yay! Sounds fun_

I played solitaire for a few minutes before running downstairs in a much happier mood to get a snack. Grapes sounded good. I grabbed some out of the fridge, washed them, and took them upstairs.

**Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry! I know that chapter sucked, like really really sucked. I am trying to add a bit more drama to make it more teen-friendly rather than just for little kids. There will probably be a bit more swearing, so if you're not used to that, be prepared. Also, I am aiming for around 35 chapters, so if you are disappointed that it is almost over, have no fear! 13 more chapters to go :) See you in the next chapter! MWAH!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Oh my gosh, did you see Reenie's face when Isaiah left her with that security guard?" I bit into my raspberry scone.

"Yes! She was so mad. And she stomped her foot like a little girl!" Serenity said.

"What's her problem? She didn't need to freak out like that." Hayley sipped her white hot chocolate. "She's so immature."

"I know. Like, if she's friends with Mira now, why wasn't she at her party?" Faith gossiped along.

"Speaking of Mira? Who thinks she's gonna be expelled?" I asked.

Everyone raised their paw.

"She deserves it. In fact, she should get kicked out." Faith looked at her nails.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Yes." Serenity agreed.

"Madi, something wrong?" Hayley asked. "You're so quiet."

"I'm okay." she replied. "In fact, I think I'm gonna go home."

"Mads, you don't have to." I tried to stop her, but she got up and left.

A silence fell over the squad.

"That was weird." Faith said.

After we finished chatting, we went our separate ways, and Hayley and I walked home together. We lived in the same neighbourhood, so we had started walking together more often.

When I reached my house, I bid Hayley good-bye and hurried up to Madi's room. She was sitting on her bed. She looked blue. I sat next to her.

"Madi, what's going on?" I asked.

"You're so popular, J. Everybody likes you."

"Mira doesn't. Neither does Reenie or Kylie."

"I feel like I'm just... in your shadow. You barely talk to me anymore and I'm not as pretty as you and Hayley and Serenity and Faith."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not. I don't fit in. You guys are all sassy and fabulous and I'm just... not."

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you much. I guess I've just been so caught up in being "cool" that I sort of... forgot about you."

"It's okay."

"How about you and me paint our nails and watch some movies tonight? And if you are still feeling less than, why don't you get your fur dyed?"

"Me? Dye my fur? I don't know..."

"Why not? How about all-over black and a trim?"

"Well, my fur is really long... but I don't know about all black."

"How about all black and white paws? And then a major cut?"

"That actually sounds really cool."

"Awesome! Operation Makeover Phase One has begun! I'll make an appointment for tomorrow." I hopped off her bed and dialed Persephone's Beauty Salon.

"_Persephone's Beauty Salon, this is Persephone. How may I help you?_"

"Hi, I'd like to schedule an appointment for tomorrow. Is there anything available?"

"_There is a ten o'clock appointment available tomorrow. May I have a name?_"

"Yes, Madeleine Bleess."

"_Alright, and what would you like to have done?_"

"A dye and a cut."

"_Fab. Okay, anyone in particular you would like to do your hair?_"

"Miss Persephone, of course!"

"_Perf! I've got your appointment down. See you tomorrow!_"

I ended the call.

"You've got an appointment tomorrow at ten!" I grinned.

"Thanks, Jenny!" Madi hugged me.

* * *

"_I know what you're thinking. Is this like a Noxzema commercial or something? But I actually have a way normal life!_" Cher spoke on-screen. We were watching Clueless, my favorite movie. "_I wake up, brush my teeth, and pick out my outfit._"

"I love Cher." I said.

"Me too." Madi replied.

I grabbed a nice mauve and shook the bottle before starting on my nails.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi hi hi! Another chapter for you :3 ANNOUNCEMENT! Since this story is almost complete, I wanted to tell you that... I am going to write another one! It might be a LPS fanfic, I'm not sure yet. But it will be about a girl who has to keep transferring schools because she keeps getting kicked out. You guessed it, it's going to be called Bad Girls. Anyway, enjoi!**

Chapter 24

It was 8:47 when I woke up from a heavy slumber. I laid around for a few minutes to wake up before dragging myself out of bed. I showered and blow dried my fur. Madi's makeover was today and I was excited to see the result. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner and mascara and put on some EOS chapstick. I wore my hair in my signature topknot. For my outfit, I picked Aztec leggings, a loose, black, long sleeve t-shirt, and my furry black muks. I skipped down the stairs and popped into Madi's room. She was awake and just putting on her shoes.

"Good mornin', good mornin'!" I sang. "We talked the whole night through. Good mornin', good mornin' to you!"

"Good morning." she replied.

"Big day!"

"I know, I'm so excited! What time is it?"

I looked at my phone. "9:30."

"We better leave soon."

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Dad was at work. I grabbed some peach yogurt and grape nuts. We ate quickly and Mom drove us to the salon. I'd only been there once to get my fur trimmed.

The floors were pink tile and the walls were pink and the chairs were pink. Basically the entire salon was pink.

"Hi, can I help you?" the cute hippo receptionist asked.

"Yeah, we have an appointment for Madeleine Bleess." Madi said.

She clicked around on the computer. "Okay, here you are. Just a moment please."

The receptionist exited her desk and left us in the lobby. She was back in a moment with Miss Persephone.

"Madi, hello!" Miss Persephone greeted. "And Jenny! Jenny would you like to watch?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, follow me." Persephone led us around the corner to a booth. "Have a seat."

Madi sat in the styling chair and I sat in a folding chair near the outside of the booth.

"So you wanted to dye your fur, correct?"

"That's right." Madi replied. "All over black except I want my paws to be white. And I don't want to be long-haired anymore. I want short fur, but I want to leave my hair long."

"For cute! This is going to look great..."

* * *

"Ta-da! The finished look!" Persephone turned around the chair so Madi could see herself in the mirror.

"Wow!" Madi gasped.

"Mads, you look like a whole new person!" I gawked.

Her now-short fur made her hair look even longer than it already was and her white paws gave a sleek, modern touch. Persephone had curled her hair, so it bounced and twisted over her shoulders and down her back.

"I love it!" Madi hugged Persephone. "Thank you so much!"

We had an all-out selfie session before paying and leaving the salon. We each uploaded a few onto MyPage. I looked out the window and watched Mom pull into a parking spot.

"So, do you feel better now?" I asked when we got in the car.

"Yes! I feel like I finally fit in with you and Faith and Serenity and Hayley!"

"It looks fabulous, Madeleine." Mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reed."

_Buzz_

I checked the new text.

_Roman: Do u want 2 go 2 the movies tomorrow?_

My toes tingled with excitement.

_Me: Sure I read in the newspaper that the new Night the Museum is playing 7_

_Roman: That should b funny should I meet u there?_

_Me: Yep thats fine_

_Roman: Ok cya tomorrow!_

"Roman just asked if I wanted to see a movie tomorrow night. I said yes, is that okay?"

Mom frowned. "You should have asked first. I guess it's alright... but only because I know Roman and he is nice. I don't want you hanging out by yourself with boys I don't know, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

We drove home. When I checked MyPage again, Madi and I's picture had fifteen likes a a few comments. It read:

Marie Werth: Love!

Hayley Jones: Fab.

Serenity Bleu: That's beautiful Madi! I love it.

Faith Miller: Short fur makes your hair look so much longer! Good choice

"Did you see all the comments on that picture you posted?" Madi asked. "There are a few on mine, too."

"Yeah, I did." I grinned. "You are fabulous!"

"Thanks..." Madi blushed.

**A/N: Sorry my chapters have been so short lately. I'm running out of things to write about. Thanks for 800 views! It means a lot to me. See you in the next chapter! MWAH!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Getting back to the regular length chapters! Woohoo! Have fun reading. :)**

Chapter 25

It was Sunday. I looked out the window in the kitchen to see a beautiful winter day. The sun hung low in the sky and the snow dusted grass and sparkled in the light. Madi, Serenity, Faith, Hayley and Biminy and I decided to meet at the clubhouse this morning. My birthday was coming up and we were going to plan. I finished eating breakfast and skipped up the stairs to my room to get ready.

I picked out a burgundy, long sleeved, babydoll dress, black tights, and beige booties. Babydoll was so in right now. Everybody was wearing it. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner and used my brand new Lights, Camera, Lashes mascara from tarte. I wore my berry coloured lipgloss that I'd grown fond of. I pulled the front pieces of my hair out of my face and secured them with a bobby-pin. I went down the stairs and found Madi in her room, just finishing her hair.

"I'm going out to the car." Mom called.

"Ok." Madi and I said in unison.

She finished her hair and we left her room and hurried to the car.

When we arrived at the clubhouse, we hopped out, thanked Mom for driving us, and entered the building. There was a map on the wall that marked where we were and where each room was. We'd decided to meet in the Girl's Room. Madi and I found it on the map. It was upstairs. We headed up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Look," Madi pointed at a door. "It's the exercise room." There was a window so that you could look in the room.

"Oh that's... oh great." I saw Mira walking towards the door. I was surprised to not see Reenie and Kylie at her sides. She hadn't noticed me, so I kept walking down the hall.

"Jenny!" I heard Mira say. She swung the door shut.

"Hey, Mi! Is it true that you got banned from school?" I snapped.

Mira scoffed. "Maybe. But don't worry. You won't have to deal with me anymore. My parents are sending me to the most prestigious school in Webkinz World. Claw Hills Academy. It's got an indoor pool, a race track, spacious dorms, gourmet meals-"

"Wait." Madi stopped her. "Did you say dorms?"

"Yeah?" Mira replied.

"So in other words, you're being shipped off to a boarding school?"

"Shut up, Madeleine. You don't know what you're talking about." Mira half-shouted. Kinz in the rooms began poking into the hallway. "Oh and by the way, I'm surprised you recovered from plastic surgery so fast! Usually it takes months."

"You would know." I mumbled.

I heard over-emphasized gasps all around. I spotted Faith and Serenity in the crowd, and Hayley had just come up the stairs.

"Not everybody needs plastic surgery to look good.." Madi shot.

Mira spun around on her heel, her ponytail whipping around behind her, and shoved her way back into the Exercise Room. Everybody made their way to the rooms they were in before. Madi and I found the Girl's Room and found a seat on the couch.

"Wow." Serenity said. "That was... something."

"Yeah." Hayley agreed. "Where's B? She should be here by now."

"Hey, guys." Biminy burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic. In the hall."

"I feel ya." Faith replied.

"Okay." I started. I opened my purse and took out a notebook. "Let's plan. So I talked to my parents and my mom has to go to a conference in Silverton for work the weekend of my birthday. We are going to have a family party the day before she leaves."

"I'll get sodas." Biminy got up and walked over to the kitchen. She came back with a six pack of coke.

"So, I thought it would be fun to have like a sleepover." I cracked open a soda.

"Um," Hayley paused from taking a sip. "no offense, Jen, but go big or go home. You're turning fourteen. Not twelve."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But not too big."

I wrote "Birthday Plans!" on the top of the page.

"How about a bonfire?" Serenity suggested.

"And some dancing?" Faith suggested, too.

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed. "Maybe like dancing and music first and then later we will all go outside for s'mores and campfire songs."

I wrote down "7:00 – inside – dancing, music, food, slideshow" and "10:00 – outside – campfire, campfire songs, food, party games."

"What about food?" Madi asked.

"Cream puffs!"

"Soda!"

"Tortilla chips!"

"Cake!"

Suggestions flew everywhere. I wrote down each one, plus a few of my own ideas.

"Songs?" Biminy sipped her soda. "You're gonna need a killer playlist."

"Uptown Funk." Serenity said. "You need Uptown Funk about seventeen times on that playlist."

We laughed.

"Fancy."

"Top Down."

"Jealous."

"Bad Blood."

"Ghost."

"Gimme time! Gimme time!" I exclaimed. I scribbled down each song they suggested, followed by about fifteen other songs they suggested. "We'll add to that later. Oh boy. Guest list."

"Well. Me of course." Serenity joked.

I wrote down each of our names.

"We'll want Marie for sure." Faith said.

"And Molly. And Cowaline. And Salley and Roberta."

I wrote down each name. "Um, guys? We need some guys."

They suggested boys left and right. I could barely keep up. Roman was the first guy on the list. By the time it was finished, there was 41 kinz on the list.

"Okay, now the anti-guest list." Madi sat down her coke. "Basically Mira, Kylie, and Reenie."

I wrote down "DO NOT LET IN UNDER ANY CIRUMSTANCES! - Mira Blake, - Kylie Greene, - Reenie Tanner"

I checked my phone for the time. "Damn. That took a long time. It's already 2:48!"

"Oh my gosh, I have to be home by 3:00!" Serenity jumped up and grabbed her purse.

"Why?" Biminy asked.

"Something about going through my spring clothes? I don't remember. I just remember my mom said if I don't get home in time, I'm grounded. We've been trying to do it for weeks, I just keep putting it off." she slipped on her shoes. "Bye!"

We all bid Seri goodbye.

"Ok, so should I invite Christina? She's super sweet, but she has a broken foot, so she can't dance..."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Beware. This chapter is mostly talking.**

Chapter 26

"These invitations are so cute!" Faith gawked.

"Thanks! It was Madi's idea." I replied. I admired the navy invitation. I had to make sure it was unisex so that the boys wouldn't be turned away by a girly invitation. The party was on February 6th, my birthday, and it would be casual. No need for a fancy dress or anything.

I had no idea where everybody's lockers were, so I had to get a list from Ms. Cowaline. We met at school an hour early so that we could put the invitations in everyone's lockers. Madi and Serenity and I were delivering to half the list, and Hayley, Faith, and Biminy were delivering to the other half.

I found Roman's locker. I slipped in an invitation. Marie's locker was somewhere around here. Aha, 216. I slipped an invitation in her locker, too. We did this for the next forty-five minutes.

"That's all of them." Seri said. "Let's go find Hayley and- Oh, there you guys are."

"We're done." Biminy huffed, out of breath.

"Okay. People are starting to get here." Madi looked around. "Maybe we should get to class early this time."

We changed into our agility outfits and made our way to the gym. During the winter, it was too cold to do agility outside.

By lunch, everybody was talking about my birthday party. I was excited! I'd never had a big party before.

"I'm totally coming to your party, Jenny!" Marie said as she passed our table.

"Great! I'm so happy you'll make it."

"It sounds cool." Tom said.

I watched Jonah and Micheal approach our table. They were the kids who make that awesome remix of _Animals_ for the music assignment.

"Hey, Jen." Micheal greeted. "Do you need a DJ for your party?"

"Well, I made a playlist, so not really. But it would be super cool to have one!" I replied.

"Good. Because we've been practicing a ton and we're looking for gigs." Jonah said.

"How much do you charge?" I inquired.

"For you? Zilch."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." he nodded.

"That's really sweet, thanks!"

"It's no problem." Micheal assured. "Want to hang out after school and go over some cool songs?"

"Can I bring my friends?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll talk to you guys later."

They left our table and continued towards their own usual spot.

"Who wants to come?" I asked.

Roman, and Serenity raised their paws.

"That's it? Out of eight of you only two want to come?" I joked.

"Are you kidding me? That history assignment is due tomorrow!" Faith exclaimed.

"You had almost a month to do that assignment. I turned it in last week."

"I turned it in yesterday." Serenity added.

"Same." Roman added, too.

"Well, I haven't even started!" Hayley stressed.

"Oohh..." the whole table went.

"In fact, I'm gonna skip the lunch and go to the library to work on it." Hayley got up and hurried out of the cafeteria.

"The library?" Serenity questioned. "Nobody goes to the library."

"I do." Biminy spoke up.

I recalled bumping into her when she was headed there to return her Jane Austen books.

"I better go make sure she's not too stressed." Tom got up and followed Hayley''s footsteps.

I dug into my three-cheese sandwich.

"So Mira's definitely been banned from school."

"She has?" Tyler looked up from his sandwich, cheese hanging from his mouth.

I laughed. "Yeah. She was bragging about being sent to some rich kinz school."

"HA." Biminy sarcastically laughed." Yeah right. She's going to Rosewood School for Girls."

"What? Really?" Madi's jaw dropped.

"Yeah. They have to wear uniforms."

"Ew."

After school, Serenity and Jonah and I waited outside the art classroom for art class to be done. Roman and Micheal both took art and we couldn't exactly leave without them.

The door finally swung open and out flooded the students.

"Outta the way, losers." some kinz shoved us out of their way in a huff and stomped down the hall.

"Cross Priscilla Lancast off your guest list." Jonah mumbled.

"How rude." Serenity spat.

I took my notebook out of my backpack and quickly drew a line through Priscilla Lancast. I shoved it back in my backpack.

Roman and Micheal exited the classroom and met us in the hall. We decided to go to Micheal's house. He had DJ equipment in his room that we could play around with. We started walking towards the sidewalk.

"J!" Serenity called. "Where are you going?"

I looked behind me. They were all heading towards the bus. I turned around and caught up with them.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"You walk home?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah. It's only like forty-five minutes and I kind of like it."

"Forty-five minutes?" Micheal looked shocked. "That's a long walk."

"Well, me and Hayley live in the same neighbourhood so she usually walks with me and Madi."

I spied Hayley bolting to the sidewalk, hurrying to get home. I waved, and she waved back.

"Well, but my house is all the way on the other side of town, so we take the bus." Micheal said.

I shrugged and we boarded the bus. Like always, it was humid and smelled bad. And like always, I sat in the front. It was loud. I rested my head on the window.

"Hey, look at that." Seri pointed to the bus drivers shoes. "He's wearing uggs."

I lifted my head to see, but something was stuck to my head. I pulled it out and looked at it.

"Ew!" I screamed. "Who puts gum on the window?!"

A striped snake laughed it's head off. "It's the bus! There's gum everywhere!"

I turned around and threw the gum right at him. It hit him right in the forehead and stuck.

"Yeah, and now there's gum on your head, genius." I retaliated.

When the horrible bus ride was over, I was the first to exit. Jonah, Micheal, Roman, and Serenity followed me. Micheal led us to his house. It was a quaint, white, two story house with a big yard and a nice porch. We went up the steps and in through the front door.

"Mom, I'm home." he called.

Micheal's mom came into the foyer. "Hi, there. Who are your friends?"

"Mom, this is Roman, Serenity, and Jenny. And you know Jonah." Micheal explained. "Jenny's gonna let me and Jonah DJ at her birthday party, so we're gonna go over some songs and stuff."

"Yeah. Well, make yourself at home!" she said. "Hi, I'm Hillary. Micheal, why don't you get your friends something to drink, okay? I'll be in the living room."

We all thanked her and grabbed some sprite before heading upstairs.

"Welcome to my room." Micheal said.

"Wow." Serenity raised her eyebrows. "It's.. clean."

"My, uh, my mom makes me keep it that way."

"Don't let him fool you." Jonah cut in. "He's a neat freak."

His room was decent sized, with classic dark blue walls and a plaid bedspread. His sound system was set up against the wall. Records hung on the wall from nails hammered half-way in.

"Cool!" I gawked. "Well? Do something fancy."

He took a record off the wall and placed it on the sound system and turned it on and put on his headphones. A fuzzy piano began playing. It sounded so interesting. A bit creepy, but I liked it. Micheal quickly placed his paw on the disc, stopping it. He adjusted the bass and lowered the piano. He took his paw off the disc and it continued in a smooth beat.

"_Let me tell you all a story bout a mouse named Lori. Yeah Lori was a mouse is a big brown house!_"

The singer sang.

"_But f* k that little mouse 'cause I'm an albaraoz. Ah ah ah ah I'm an albatraoz_."

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "What is this? It's weird, but in a cool way. And it's creepy, and I've never heard anything like it. But I like it."

"I've heard this song." Roman said. "It's called _I'm an Albatraoz._ I'm not quite sure how to explain it besides it's cool."

"It is cool." Serenity agreed.

"So you and him can take turns DJ-ing. That way you'll both be able to enjoy the party." I said to Jonah.

"Okay."

"Do you think you can play this song?" I asked.

Jonah nodded.

I grabbed my notebook out of my backpack and flipped to the page with my birthday notes. I scribbled down _I'm an Albatraoz_. I tapped on Micheal's shoulder.

His eyes flew open and he jumped.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

Micheal took off his headphones. "What?"

"Sorry. I have a list of songs that I want to be played. Do you need me to burn them onto a disc?"

"Well, for my equipment, it has to be on one of these big ones." he picked up the record. "So email me the list. I can hook up my computer to my... well, this thing, and burn the songs onto one of these. Then I can play it."

"Awesome." I said. "Now I need your email."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Jenny's birthday Part I...! Things get a little romantic near the end. Just a little. - *this much* - **

Chapter 27

It was 6:00. Almost time for my birthday party. I made dad wear a black shirt and pants so he looked like a security guard like at Biminy's party. He said he would stand at the door and let in the guests. Hayley came over early to help me set up, since she lived only a few houses down. I casually threw on a purple tank top, a pair of denim shorts, some black tights, and Madi's black combat boots. I did my usual makeup routine (black eyeliner and mascara with berry-coloured lip gloss) an wore my hair in a pony tale.

There was at least two dozen balloons drifting about on the floor. I took a breath and blew into a balloon, causing it to expand. I tied it off and dropped it on the floor. Madi and I were working on balloons and Hayley was organizing the food trays. I sat cross-legged on the dining room table blowing up balloons. The idea was to put them in the living room on the floor for decoration. I didn't want to do a lot for decoration. I didn't want anyone to think I cared so much to have everything ridiculously organized and scheduled. I wanted it to look casually on-point.

I hopped off of the table and walked into the kitchen to find Hayley designing a pyramid out of the cream puffs. "How's it going?" I giggled.

"Just fine, thanks." she replied without looking up. " Look at the bacon. I braided it."

I checked out the large platter of bacon and sure enough, it was fishtailed. Madi gave us the idea of bacon. It was basically meat candy, so we thought it would be great. I looked at the rest of the food. The tortilla chips were placed like a flower on the plate with a bowl of bean dip in the center. The cake was fabulously decorated with strawberries sticking up on top and there was a large bowl filled with a variety of candy.

"The food looks great." I said.

"Shhh... I need to concentrate."

"Sorry." I whispered, despite the music already playing.

I went back into the dining room.

"Micheal and Jonah should be here soon." Madi spoke through heavy breaths from blowing up balloons. "They have to lug all that equipment over here."

"Yep. I'll tell Dad." I skipped over to Dad who was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone. "Daddy, Micheal and Jonah will be here soon. They're the guys who go to school with us I told you about? The one's who are gonna DJ?"

"Okay. Just let me know when they get here so I can help them with that equipment."

"Will do."

I checked outside to make sure everything looked right. Yep. There were old blankets spread out on the snow-dusted ground. I found a great idea on Pinterest for outdoor lighting. Water bottles with glow sticks. It looked super cool outside with the frozen grass. Hayley and Madi helped me set up a balloon dart board. There were water balloons filled with paint clipped to the board and a bucket of darts. When someone threw a dart and hit a balloon, it would pop and the paint would spill out over the board. And of course, there was a picnic table complete with s'mores ingredients.

The last thing outside was the photo booth. It was sort of homemade and not very professional, but everybody loves homemade things. We used some of the poles for playing Nine Square in the Air and made a sort of tent out of sheets. We hung Christmas lights inside and set up a camera on a tripod. Biminy agreed to be the photographer. We did some tests and figured it couldn't be that bad.

By 6:50, just about everyone on the guest list was here. I made my way to Jonah who was in the corner of the living room messing around with the music.

"You can go ahead and start playing." I said.

Jonah nodded and started playing a song.

I looked towards the kitchen and spotted Micheal attempting to steal a cream puff.

"You better put that back." I warned him as I entered the kitchen. "Hayley is going to freak if you ruin her pyramid."

Micheal shrunk back as soon as he saw me. His ears drooped in embarrassment. "It's gonna get ruined anyway..."

"Go ahead. My dad is going to let them in any minute." I laughed. "I was only kidding."

Micheal snatched a cream puff and started nibbling on it. I took my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture. Micheal obviously didn't care.

"Hey," Serenity greeted as she slipped through the backdoor, which was right in the kitchen. Faith and Biminy followed her.

"Hi!" I replied.

"Happy birthday!" All three of them exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, um... Happy birthday." Micheal scratched his head. "Sorry I forgot to say that earlier."

"I know, I know." I grinned. "The food just looked so good! Thanks to Hayhay."

Hayley looked up from her spot at the dining room table and the sound of her name. She had a glass of water and her phone in her paw. She came into the kitchen to see what everyone was talking about.

"Micheal, will you take a picture of us?" Biminy asked.

"Sure."

All six of us handed Micheal our phones. I had to laugh at the awkward look on his face. We posed six times, one for each camera, and we looked fab.

_Nanana! Nanana! The party's starting! Nanana! Nanana! The party's starting! Open up the doors and let the guests in... Nanana! Nanana! The party's starting!_

"Gimme my phone!" I reached for it and grabbed it right from Micheal's paw. I slid my thumb over the dismiss button. "That was my alarm. Dad, you can open the doors now!" I called.

Serenity peered over my shoulder at the picture. "Wow. Can you send that to me?"

The photo turned out much more hilarious than the rest of them. The girls had their arms around each other, but were making weird faces at me, who looked as if I was leaping towards the camera with a look of desperation and my paw stretched out.

"Caption this." I said and held it out for each of the to see.

"WAAAAAAAIT!" Faith yelled in a crazy dramatic voice, sending us all into laughter.

"Hi, Jenny!" Marie said as she came into the kitchen. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Wow, even the food looks great."

"Talk to Hayley, not me."

Marie started talking to Hayley about how great the food looked. I wandered out into the living room. The colourful balloons contrasted with the wood floors. I greeted mostly everyone who came in.

"Jenny?" I heard Dad call. "Come here, please."

I hurried over to the door where Dad was. "Yeah?"

"This _old man_ won't let me in." Priscilla, the kinz who trampled all over me the other day, complained. "I have an invitation to prove I'm suppose to be here."

"Um. I believe your name has been crossed off the list, Priscilla." I shrugged.

"What?!" she spat. "That's not right! I didn't do anything!"

"You called me a loser and shoved me and my friends out of your way."

"That was you? I didn't say loser. What I meant was, um... cooler! As in, so cooler than me. And everyone. You're like so cool."

"Sorry, Priscilla. You insulted me _and_ my dad. Forget it."

Priscilla stomped away. "I meant what I said when I called you a loser!"

I ignored her. "Tom, hi! C'mon in."

* * *

I looked at my phone. It was 9:47. Pretty soon, we would be going outside. The party was going great. Kinz were dancing, eating, and hanging out. I munched on some chips and dip with Serenity, Hayley and Tom, and Roman. I snapped a picture of them. Everything was going great. My phone was going bizerk from everyone posting pictures on MyPage and tagging me. It felt like I was receiving endless texts from relatives wishing me a happy birthday. Minutes passed and the fun was only getting started. I talked and laughed with my friends.

_Na nana! It's time to start the fire! Na nana! It's time to start the fire! Ask Dad to go outside and get the fire started. Na nana! It's time to start the fire!_

I dismissed the alarm and asked Dad if he could go outside and get the fire started. It was five minutes 'til 10:00. I grabbed a gray sweatshirt that was hanging up in the coat closet. It was old and I got it from Camp Kinz three years ago. It was two sizes to big and I'd just grown into it last year. I took the pony tale out of my hair and put on the red beanie Roman gave me a few months back. Dad and I went outside together and I sat on one the of the benches and watched him while he struck a couple matches and tossed them into the fire pit. I helped him throw in some newspapers to get the flames going faster. Despite the 36 degree weather, Dad didn't even put on a coat.

"Thank you, Dad." I hugged him and we walked back inside.

"Okay, while you kids are outside, I am just going to be in the kitchen, eating all of your food." Dad joked.

"Not all of it!" I whined. "Jonah and Micheal get the leftovers for DJ-ing."

"Seriously, though. I am staying in here so I can keep an eye on things."

"That's fine. I'm sure everything will go alright."

I walked into the living room and over to Micheal, who was currently making the music. I tapped him on the shoulder. He took off this headphones.

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn it down a bit?" I asked. "It's time for everyone to go outside."

"Sure." the music got a little quieter and little more until it was just loud enough so that I could talk over it.

The kinz looked around in confusion. I stood up on the coffee table.

"Hey, everybody!" I called. "Go out to the backyard! There's a bonfire and some fun stuff. Eeeeeeverybody outside."

The kinz all looked at each other, and then went to grab their coats. I got off the table and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of food and took it out with me. The fire was bigger now and set a warm glow to the entire backyard. I set down my food at the picnic table. I watched as the kinz slowly flooded out of the house. They sat around the fire on the benches and on the blankets I had laid out earlier. Madi and I passed around sticks to roast marshmallows on. I sat down on a blanket and started roasting a marshmallow.

"So." Roman plopped down on the ground next to me.

"So." I repeated.

"Excuse me, but this is one kick-ass birthday party."

"Thanks!" I laughed. "My friends helped out a lot."

"Yeah, I know." Roman looked around. "Hayley won't stop raving about the food. She's re-braided the bacon like a million times!"

"She's a bit of a perfectionist." I said. "When you first meet her, you'd think she's super laid back. That's how it came across to me. But nope."

Roman laughed. "Braiding bacon. Wow."

"I know, right?"

"I seriously can't believe they didn't pick you for the scholarship to that acting school."

"Are you kidding?"I exclaimed. "I was like forty-five minutes late! I was only onstage for like a fourth of the play."

"Still. Mira shouldn't have even tried to mess with you. She made a fool out of herself."

"Yeah, she did." I took my marshmallow away from the fire. I pulled it off the stick and made a s'more out of it.

"Hey, that's my hat!" Roman tried to grab it from me, but I covered my head with my paws.

"Not anymore! You gave it to me." I rolled over onto my stomach and took a bite of my s'more.

"Well... I want it back."

"You'll have to ask really nicely."

"Can I please have my- I mean your hat?"

"And do all my homework for a month."

"Forget it! Keep the stupid hat."

"I will. And I'll rub it in." I shook my head around, my hair flopping everywhere. "Like _my_ hat?" I joked.

"No. In fact, I don't like it." Roman joked back.

"Whatever." I finished the last bite of my s'more and got up. I walked towards the balloon-dart board.

I grabbed a dart from the bucket and tossed it at the board, popping one of the many balloons.

"Wait!" Roman scrambled to his feet and followed me. "Where are you- oh that's cool. Can I try?"

I handed him a dart. He tossed it at the board and popped a balloon.

"Alright!" I clapped.

I threw another dart at the board. The paint splattered everywhere.

"This would make a great art project. Do you mind if I use the idea?"

"Yes, Roman, yes I do mind." I said sarcastically.

"Would you mind if I let you help me with it?"

I thought for a second. "I guess I could let you use the idea if I got to help."

"Good. Because I think I can get an A."

I threw a few more darts before heading over to the photo booth. Roman followed behind me. I got in front of the camera and posed a few times.

"Don't you think that's a good idea?" Roman asked. He awkwardly turned his head to look at the camera and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." I agreed, blowing a kiss.

"Cool." he made a funny face at the camera, then stepped out of the shot. "Hey Jenny, I heard there's a bunch of new stuff at Music Starz."

"I'm thirsty." I started walking inside.

"It's really neat. They added a music store where you can look at old albums and stuff."

"Are there any smarties left?" I rummaged through the candy bowl.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure, that would be great." I finally found a smarties roll.

"Really? Would it?"

I looked at Roman. He looked helpless.

"Yeah, I said it would be great."

"Why are you trying to get away from me? Why do you keep walking away?"

"I'm messing with you, Rom." I looked up to make sure Dad wasn't in the kitchen. Thankfully, I heard the toilet flush. He was in the bathroom. "Look, I'm sorry. Yes, I would like to go out with you."

"R-really?"

I took his paw.

"Yeah."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Jenny's birthday Part II! Btw, remember when I said I was going to make a new story called Bad Girls? Well, forget it. I tried writing the first chapter and I just cant get it going. So instead, I am going to write Kinzville 2 about Jenny in high school. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I just moved and we didn't have internet for the first week. Also, shortie, sorry. Also, FINALE! Yes, this is the last chapter, but I promise I am going to write a second. Enjoi!**

Chapter 28

It was 11:00 when all 40 of the guests and I were sitting around the bonfire. I was sitting next to Roman and Seri.

"Hey guys," I said. "Next year I can drive."

"I never thought about that." Serenity replied. "You will be 15!"

"Uh huh." I proudly responded.

"Hey Jenny!" I heard Marie call from a little ways away. "Didn't you say something about campfire songs?"

It was true. I did put on the invitation that there the night would be "packed with music, food, and campfire songs". I ran inside and grabbed my dad's guitar which was leaning against the wall near the coat hook. I brought it outside and asked if anyone played. A kinz from music class claimed to, so I handed her the guitar.

"What should I play?" Bree, the cute giraffe from music class, asked.

"Do you know Geronimo?"

"That rhymed." she let out a giggle. "Yeah, I can play that."

Bree sat down on a bench and strummed the guitar, grabbing just about everyone's attention. She began playing the song I suggested.

My friends an I started singing. "Can you feel it? Now it's coming back. We can steal it, if we bridge this gap. I can see you through the curtains of the waterfall! When I lost it, yeah you held my paw but I tossed it. Didn't understand you were waiting as I dove into the waterfall! So say geronimo! Say geronimo! Say geronimo! Say geronimo! Say geronimo! Say geronimo! Say geronimo! Can you feel my love? Bombs away! Bombs away! Bombs away! Can you feel my love? Bombs away! Bombs away! Bombs away!"

By now, the entire group was singing. It was no wonder this song was crazy popular right now.

"When we rushed it, moving way to fast and we crushed it, but it's in the past. We can make this leap through the curtains of the waterfall!"

After singing a few more songs, I looked over to speak to Serenity, but she wasn't there. I looked around and noticed Hayley, Faith, Biminy and Madi missing also. Either they left to check their hair and makeup and didn't invite me, or they went to get the cake and were trying to surprise me.

Sure enough, I kept my eye on the door and, after a minute or so, saw them exit the house carrying the large cake. We ordered it from a local bakery. It was a large, round, double layer vanilla(my favorite) cake with vanilla piping and strawberries sticking up covering the top. My mouth watered just at the sight of it.

"Happy birthday to you..." I heard them start. They brought the cake over to the table and waved me over. I followed. Dad came out in a hurry with the camera. I smiled at everybody as they slowly made an uneven circle around the table. "Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Jenny, happy birthday to you!"

I took a deep breath and blew as hard as a could, trying to get out all 14 candles at once. I shut my eyes at the sight of the flash from Dad's camera. The guests clapped as soon as each candle's flame was replaced with smoke wavering and dancing and reaching up into the night sky. I thanked my friends and hugged them. Madi handed me a knife and I cut a huge piece of cake and dropped it onto a plate. It sure took awhile to cut up the whole thing. After all, you can't cut 40 decent-sized slices in a couple minutes. But once I was done, I took my cake back to my seat and sat with my friends.

I snapped a pic of my cake and uploaded it to MyPage with the caption _Food porn!_

"J, a word?" Madi said.

"'Course. Be right back, guys." I got up and followed her inside. "What's up?"

"Ok so... I applied for Addison's School of Arts."

I paused for a moment. "When?"

"As soon as I heard the scouts would be at the play. I knew I wouldn't get picked because I was only in the choir, but I still want to go." Madi looked down shyly. I could tell she was hiding a smile. "They accepted me."

"They did?" I exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Yeah, our parents talked about it... I'm going to go next season!"

I stared at Madi for a second. She was leaving? I plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Kind of a lot to process, I know." she sat down in the chair next to mine. "I'm set up to be roommates with Faith! ...Jenny?"

"That's great, Madi. I'm happy for you."

She hugged me and thanked me for understanding. We got up and went back outside to join the party.

My phone chimed. I looked at the text. It was from Serenity. I looked at her. She shrugged.

_Seri: What did Mads say? U look upset._

_Me: Shes leaving us. She and Faith r both leaving 2g2 ASA._

_Seri: what?!_

_Me: You know what this means. Madi's leaving and Faith's leaving. We need to have a meeting. We're going to have to replace them. With Mira gone, it's our chance to be on top. _

**THE END!**

**Did you like it?! You liked it didn't you. :) I want 15 reviews before I post the first chapter of the second story! C'mon guys, it's only 3 more... Thanks for being patient! I know I said I was going to give you 35 chapters, but this just seemed like a good place to end it. I'll add ONE more chapter to this story explaining what happened after Jenny's birthday party with the whole "meeting" and "replacements for Madi and Faith". But for now, MWAH!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So... this is going to be one hell of a short epilogue. Enjoi!**

Epilogue

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called this meeting." I spoke sternly. Serenity, Hayley, and I were in a private room in the back of the library with the door shut. No one came into the library, which was why I chose to meet here. What I had to say was strictly confidential.

"Yeah, what's up with all the secrecy?" Hayley said.

"As you know, Madi and Faith are leaving next season for ASA." I paused. "And we need to replace them."

"What do you mean "replace"?" Serenity asked.

"You know, recruit new members. Rebuild our group. We can't rule if we aren't a team."

"Good point."

"So, I say we make a couple new friends." I flashed a grin.

"Any ideas?" Hayley questioned.

"In fact, yes."

**A/N: REMEMBER! 15 reviews will get you the next story. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
